The Accidental Queen
by Kurby14
Summary: Brianna was just getting ready to start college when an accident takes her away from everything familiar to her. Will she succumb to the darkness... or will she be the new Queen of the Vampires? Rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

New story up! Got this idea not too long ago and it's nice to get it down right away for once!

This story is dedicated to a good friend of mine! ^_^

Hope you like!

Chapter 1

"Breana?" The woman said for the millionth time.

"No." I said, exhausted. "It's Brianna. Bree-an-ah"

"Breanah?"

"No" I said thru gritted teeth. "BREE-AN-AH!"

"Well… dear. Were finished with your paperwork. Be ready for orientation in two weeks."

I nodded and walked away from her desk with my folder.

My name is Brianna Black. I graduated high school about two weeks ago and I finally finished everything to start college. My major was dramatic arts (or acting, for dumb people)

I got in my small car and went home to talk to dad about the paperwork I had.

Sadly, my parents divorced about three years ago. My mother had higher priorities than her family (meaning her business meant more to her than me and dad did) Dad finally got smart and divorced her. When she tried to go for custody of me, I told her to shove it and leave me the hell alone.

I haven't heard from her since, but it's ok. Dad is happy with his new girlfriend, Samantha, and she's always been nice to me.

I got home after the forty-five minute drive and went inside. Dad was on vacation so I knew he was home from work.

I went inside and found him on the couch watching football.

"Hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart. You get your paperwork done?"

"Yup. I just need you to fill out your part."

He rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV.

"I'll do it after dinner."

I laughed. "That means next week."

He grunted as I walked to my room.

Most of it was packed up now that I was moving into the dorms of the college in a couple of days. I was thankful my college gave us some time to get settled in before classes started. And I was even happier to be going and sharing a dorm with my best friend, Amy. But she was studying to become an English teacher.

And speaking of Amy, my cell phone rang, glowing with her number.

"Hello!"

"Hi! What's shaken, bacon?"

I laughed. "Nothing much. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. Which is why I'm wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to a movie, or something."

"Sure! When will you get here?"

There was a beep from outside my window. "Now! So hurry up and get down here!" The phone clicked dead.

I laughed. Amy knew me so well. I grabbed my hoodie and bounded down the stairs.

"Amy's here!" Dad called to me as soon as my door closed.

"I know! I'll see you later!" And rushed out the door.

Amy drove a blue volts wagon Beetle. She waved from the drivers seat.

I quickly got in and she sped down the road.

"Jesus, Amy, Slow down!"

She laughed. "Party pooper." But she slowed down to the normal speed limit.

"So what are we doing tonight?'

"I figured we could go see the new vampire movie. The vampire is hot enough."

I laughed. "Go figure."

We laughed all the way to the theatre.

….

As we walked out of the theatre with the other people, Amy was still giggling slightly over the lead vampire in the movie.

"The only downside to that movie was he wasn't shirtless enough."

I laughed. "You are terrible!"

"Yeah but when Gerard Butler plays a vampire, you have to agree with me!"

As soon as we stepped out into the chilly evening, a chill went down my spine. I looked around and my eyes were drawn to the ally right across from us.

A figure could barley be seen in the darkness. I could tell it was a man because he was tall and well built. I couldn't see what he looked like, but I could see his eyes.

A deep red. And they were looking right at me. And I could swear he was smiling.

I tugged on Amy's sleeve without looking away.

"Amy… do you see that man?"

She looked around. "What man?"

I looked away for a second to point Amy in the right direction.

"There!" The moment I looked back, he was gone.

Amy shook her head. "You are loosing it, Brianna."

We started heading for her car, but I continued shivering for the rest of the night.

I still felt like I was being watched.

…..

Good start? I hope so! It's a little different than what I normally do. Review for more! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2 up! The plot thickens! ^_^

Chapter two

That night I had the weirdest dream…

_My room had an abnormal chill to it that night. I was lying flat on my back in my favorite nightgown with my hair down. _

_Suddenly, I felt heat rise from my most private flesh and I moaned. Being a virgin, I never experienced this kind of pleasure before. It was intoxicating. _

_The heat rose up to my breasts, making them sensitive. I moaned again and bit my bottom lip. I tried to open my eyes to find the source, but couldn't. Suddenly, the bed dipped all around me. _

_I knew someone was hovering over me. _

_I flinched as I felt a pair of cold lips touch my forehead. _

"_You are ready." A deep voice whispered. _

_I shivered again as I felt a large hand journey up from my stomach, between my breasts, and stop at my neck. I couldn't deny that his touch was intoxicating, but something was very… wrong. His touch wasn't right on my skin. _

_And I couldn't move to get away from him. _

_He slowly massaged my throat. "I've been waiting centuries for you."_

_I moaned and flinched. _

_His hand left my throat and I sighed in relief. But it was gone the moment I felt one of his fingers slide into my mouth. I gasped and he took the opportunity to grab the sides of my mouth, forcing it to stay open. _

"_Don't worry, love… this will be quick."_

_As his finger slid on my tongue, I tasted something rich and slightly bitter. _

_Thankfully, as quick as it was in, it was out, and he released my mouth. _

_I felt those cold lips brush against mine._

"_I'll see you soon love…"_

_My eyes flashed open and all I could see were deep red eyes…_

…..

I jumped awake in a cold sweat and quickly looked around. I was alone.

I sighed in frustration and lay bad on the bed.

It's just nerves… going to the dorms tomorrow night… just nerves…

I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Funny thing was though; I could swear I tasted blood….

….

The next day seemed to drag by. Dad and Samantha were busy helping me pack my car. Amy and her parents were already at the dorms unloading her stuff.

Finally, evening came and it was time for me to drive to the dorms.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Dad asked.

"No, it's cool. Amy's already there and you start work again tomorrow."

"Call us as soon as you get there." Samantha added.

"I will."

They each gave me one final hug.

"Love you sweetheart." Dad said.

"Love you too!" I called back as I went to my car.

I couldn't help but look back as I drove away. I smiled as I hit the main road.

_Finally, things will change!_

….

Night came around and the road I was driving on was now surrounded in darkness. I hated driving at night. The darkness scared me.

And with even more bad luck, the road I was on was a little side, dirt road surrounded by trees.

_I guess these are the scenes that inspire Stephen King books…_

I tried squinting my eyes to see further into the darkness, but nothing worked. My car lights only showed a few feet in front of me.

Suddenly, my lights caught something. A few yards away, a figure stood right in the middle of the road.

I gasped and slammed on my brakes, but I knew my car wouldn't stop in time. As the car skidded along the ground, my brakes screeched. I looked up and could only see a blurred outline of the figure.

I watched as they slammed their fist into the hood of my car, sending me and the car flying thru the air.

I screamed but it was short.

My last conscious memory was the car crashing into to trees and a sharp pain thru my body.

….

HAHAHAAAAA! I love cliffhangers! More to come with more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Poor girl…"

"She was too young."

"Her family was distraught."

"The funeral is next week…"

"She looks perfect…."

"Not a scratch…"

"It's too eerie…"

I remember those words flying thru my head. My whole body felt like lead. After what seemed like forever, I forced my eyes open.

Darkness. It took a moment to finally realize I was in a tight confined space. Moving my arms around, I felt silk. Whatever I was lying on was comfortable, but the space I was in made me nervous. I raised my head slowly and felt my head brush something soft. I reached out and pushed on whatever kept me shut in.

The top flew opened and I winced at the sudden light.

I sat up rubbing my eyes, trying to be able to see again. After a few moments, the spots when away and I gasped at the room.

The room was dimly lit but had enough to light the room.

Coffins lined the room. Most were on small tables but the others were on the ground against the wall. Suddenly, a horrifying realization hit me.

_I'M IN A FUCKING COFFIN!_

I scrambled out of the coffin buy fell flat on my face trying to get out.

I grunted in pain but scrambled to my feet quickly. I took a few deep breaths and tried to think about what had happened.

_Ok… Was driving to the school…something in the road… oh God… My car crashed!_

I felt a little dizzy and leaned against something for support. Looking over I saw it was a mirror. Before I could look away, something in the mirror made me do a double take.

My reflection looked completely different. I was wearing a simple black dress. My skin, which use to be a sun-kissed tan, was now pale and seemed flawless. Not a single wrinkle, blemish, or blackhead. My hair, which use to be brown and to my shoulders, was now a wavy dark brown that fell to my waist. It was a lot shinier too. My blue eyes seemed brighter somehow as well.

I stared in shock for a moment, but my shock was replaced by panic and fear.

_No… What the hell is happening!_

Without thinking, I ran from the room and out the doors, setting off the security alarm. I ignored it as I ran away from the building, tears falling from my face.

It was night and the air was cold and crisp and made my face sting. The ground was wet from rain that stopped earlier in the night.

After running for about ten minutes, I stopped near the park and started walking instead. I didn't even feel tired. I felt as though I could run a hundred more miles and still not be tired.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked around.

_I have no clue where I am…_

Before another thought went thru my head, an arm shot around my waist and another closed over my mouth.

"Shhhh," A voice whispered in my ear. "Don't fight me, sweet. I'll make this quick."

I struggled, but he dragged me back into the trees of the park, blocking the view from the street.

_I am NOT being raped and killed by some crepo-son-of-a-bitch!_

He grabbed my neck with a painful jerk and tilted it to the side. I shivered as he sniffed my neck.

"God you smell good!"

"GET OFF ME!" I screeched. Before he could do anything else, I used a quick burst of energy and slammed my arm into his gut.

Rather than simply let me go, the man flew backwards about twenty feet. And me, like a dumbass, stood there in shock instead of ran away.

The man shook his head then looked at me as if I was some kind of alien.

"How-you…" He stuttered. I continued to stand there like an idiot, but for some reason, my feet couldn't move.

He stood but didn't look away from my face. His face suddenly looked flabbergasted and he pointed at me in horror.

"You're a vampire!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

He staggered a few steps back, still looking horrified.

"No… Impossible…"

I looked at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He turned on his heel and began running like a bat out of hell.

"Hey!" I called after him, but there was no stopping him.

_Why try to stop him anyway? He just tried to rape me, for god's sake!_

I shook my head and walked away.

_And the freak thinks I'm a vampire… what a crock…_

I walked back out to the street and looked around.

_I need to get home…_

I took a few steps in one direction when a large black SUV sped to a stop right next to me by the curb.

The door burst open and a man shot out to stand in front of me.

"Get in!" He hissed.

I blinked. "What-"

"GET IN!" He grabbed my around the waist and literally threw me into the car.

I hit the floor of the car hard.

"OW! YOU ASSHOLE!"

The man who threw me in got in right behind me and slammed the door shut. "Drive!" He ordered, and the car sped away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched turning to glare at the man.

"Shut up and sit down." He ordered.

I made a fist and punched him in the face.

"Damn!" Said the driver. "This chick can punch!"

The man I tried hitting grabbed my fists and tried to hold me down, but seemed to be failing miserably.

"CALM DOWN!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Jaiden! Easy on her!" I heard another voice say.

I felt him use all his force to give me a quick spin, then a sharp pain hit the back of my head.

I was out like a light.

….

Another cliffy! Won't have another chappy till I get those reviews! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up with a sore body and a pounding head. I sat up clutching my head and gave myself a few moments to clear my head. Ass soon as I was able, I looked around the room I was in.

It was large. Extremely so. The bed was queen sized with black silk sheets and a black curtains around it, but they were drawn back. A few feet away from the bed, a set of very elegant furniture was set in front of a large fireplace. The fire kept the whole room warm.

I slipped out of the bed and realized I was wearing a comfortable set of pajamas. I found slippers by the bed and slipped them on.

_Where the heck am I?_

I walked over to the large window on the other side of the room and took a peek outside. It was still night outside and the area was surrounded by trees. It was obvious I was a couple stories up from the ground. Only a small dirt path penetrated the deep woods.

I turned away from the window and walked towards the large double doors. They weren't locked, thankfully. I walked out into a dark hallway.

The hallway had hardly any decorations. The walls were a deep red with a maroon carpet. I walked until I found a set of stairs and quickly made my way down.

Down the stairs, there was a large set of doors to my right. I heard voices coming from the room.

I stood in front of it and listened.

"We need to find him and destroy him as soon as possible." A strong male voice said. "And the girl stays hidden until this is all over."

"You can't just keep her under house arrest here!" A female voice said. "That would be torture!"

"She'll live. You can find things to entertain her with. But until he's dead, she stays hidden. Then we can announce her properly."

I stood there absorbing their words.

_What the heck are they talking about?_

A deep chuckle from behind made me jump.

"You know, you are allowed to go inside."

I turned and I felt my eyes go wide.

The man behind me was tall and wall built. His umber hair was loose around his face and his eyes were a clear green.

If I weren't so worried about getting kidnapped by these people, I would totally find out if he was available.

He chuckled again. "I guess we should go in so we can explain things to you."

Before I could react, he reached around me and opened the door and led me inside.

The room was a large sitting room with a fireplace. It was occupied by three more people.

The woman sitting on the couch jumped up and smiled at me.

"Oh! Your awake."

She looked a few years younger than me. Her red hair was straight and fell to her shoulders. Her skin was pale. She reminded me of a china doll.

"My name is Mary. It's nice to meet you, miss…?"

"Brianna."

"Nice to meet you Brianna. Please have a seat."

I didn't sit but I looked around the room. There was a man sitting in an armchair a few feet away with a kind smile. His perfect blonde hair was combed neatly and his dark blue eyes held kindness.

But the man before the fireplace gave me chills.

It was obvious this man was the twin of the man who caught me in the hallway. But his umber hair was long and neatly combed into a ponytail. And his eyes were a bright blue. He wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked mad.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" I asked calmly, trying not to sound afraid.

Mary tried to lean forward and grab my hand, but I took a step back and snatched my hand away.

"Please don't be afraid. Were here to help you."

I finally found my anger.

"I doubt that! You people kidnapped me right off the street and stolen me away from my family! They must be worried sick-"

"You are dead to them."

The deep voice from the man in front of the fire startled me, but as soon as I heard what he said, my blood felt cold.

"What did you say?"

"In their eyes, you are dead. Your funeral was yesterday afternoon."

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "That's not true!"

He glared at me. "I am not lying." She shot a glance to Mary. "Show her."

Mary looked as if she might argue, but slowly pulled a small pamphlet folded from her back pocket and handed it to me. I snatched it and looked inside as if my life depended on it.

_In Memorial_

_Brianna Lynne Black_

_February 17- June 22_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

_Gone but not forgotten_

I couldn't get the strength to read any further. As soon as the last letter was out of eyesight, tears sprang from my eyes.

Without thinking, I began ripping up the pamphlet at lightning speed.

"NO! I'TS NOT TRUE!"

I dropped to my knees and began sobbing, letting all my anger and sadness out in one sitting, and ignoring everyone else in the room.

I was dead. No one knew I was really alive. All my family and friends thought I was dead and buried.

After a few minutes, I finally wiped my eyes and stood, refusing to look at the soulless jerk near the fire.

"Why do they think I'm dead?" I asked Mary, trying to keep my voice calm and level.

"You were found-"

"SHUT UP! I'm not talking to you!" I snapped at the man in front of the fire.

The man behind me laughed while Mary looked slightly uncomfortable.

The man was now glaring at me, his hands clenched into fists.

Mary finally answered me. "They found your car at the base of a hill. The car crushed your body when trees smashed it. There was no way any human could survive that."

"But I did! I'm right here!"

Mary shook her head. "You survived… but not as a human."

I looked at her as if a giant zit appeared on her nose.

"What…?"

"Look at your skin. The small differences in your body. You must have noticed it by now."

Thoughts suddenly flashed in my head of me standing in front of the mirror back in the morgue.

"Your not human anymore, sweetheart."

I stood there, wondering when this dream was going to end.

"Ok…what am I?"

Mary glanced to the man in the armchair and he smiled, showing teeth.

I jumped.

Sharp canines stood out among the rest.

"You're just like these men now… a vampire."

I stared at her for a moment.

"Your… joking right? This is all one big joke…I have to be dreaming this…"

Mary opened her mouth, but jerk number one cut her off.

"Yes. It's all just a dream. Tomorrow, you can dream of candy canes and butterflies, and kissing Justin Beiber."

My last nerve snapped and I marched over to him, standing only a hair away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I just found out my family thinks I'm dead, I've been assaulted by a freak in the park who nearly raped and killed me, and NOW I'm in a room with a bunch of people who think I'm a vampire! You are the biggest most insensitive jerk I have ever met! AND for your information, I think Justin Beiber is the WORST performer in the history of mankind! SO GO TO A TOILET AND DROWN YOURSELF, PRICK!"

Silence spread thru the room like a disease. But in a moment, it was broken by laughter from the other three people.

The man began turning red in fury.

"Damn, this girl really has balls!" The man from the armchair said.

The man stared at me and I stared at him. There was no way I was backing down, even if he was scaring me. I wasn't going to let him know that.

Finally, Mary stepped between us.

"Jaiden, calm down. She just needs things explained to her. She's young and vulnerable right now. Leave her alone."

Jaiden… The jerk has a name…

Jaiden slowly drew back from us, but he never lifted his gaze from me. I suppressed a shudder as Mary wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

"Please sit and let us explain."

I walked over to the opposite armchair and sat.

Mary took a deep breath.

"What do you know of vampires?" She asked.

I shrugged. "The typical stuff I guess. Can only go out at night, drinks blood to survive, blah blah blah…"

"Well, there's a little more to it than that. They do survive on blood, but sometimes they find a bride. This woman is the one who is bound to them and they can only feed from them. In turn, the woman is immortal and lives forever with their loved one."

I looked at Mary. "Your not a vampire?"

Mary shook her head and looked to the man in the armchair.

"Christan is my husband. I am his bride."

"Uh huh… so if you're his bride, how old are you?"

Mary smiled. "I'm now 236 years old. My husband is 306."

Mary laughed at the look of surprise on my face.

"I married young."

"I can tell!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, vampires find their brides and use them as a blood source. And in case you haven't caught on yet, there are no vampire women. Only men."

"Soooo… what does that have to do with me?"

"You are the first female vampire in existence."

…

DADADAAAAAA! CLIFFHANGER!

Anywho… I wanted to let everyone know this will be my last update until after the holidays. I have a lot going on so I wanna give that my full attention. THEN I will be right back on with my stories!

HAVE A MARRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY CHAUNNAKA! (hope I spelled that right)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. I lied. ONE MORE update! The friend I'm writing this for has a birthday today so she requested one more update before the holidays!

So here's one more update!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Chapter 5

I stared at her for a moment, as if she suddenly had horns sprouting from her head.

"…Your kidding right? There's no way I'm some kind of vampire."

"Your not just some KIND of vampire! You are THEE vampire, sweetheart!" The man behind me cut in, making me jump. "Think about it! You're the first FEMALE vampire in existence!"

"So what?" I snapped. "Even if I was a vampire, who cares if I'm the only woman vampire?"

"Your FIANCEE cares." Drawled Jaiden.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The man who won't stop until you are in his power. Your destined husband."

I stood, suddenly angry for some reason.

"Let me guess… Are YOU my mystery man?"

He snorted but Mary cast him a glare to shut him up.

"No. No one here would ever force themselves on you."

"So who's the man I'm suppose to be chained to, then?"

"Well…that's what were trying to prevent. There's a small vampire prophesy about you that were KINDA trying to keep from happening."

"…What prophesy?"

Mary walked over to the table and picked up what looked like a very old, dirty piece of paper. She walked over and handed it to me.

I took it more politely this time and read:

_And in a time most dark, a queen shall appear that shall either be our most gracious gift, or our darkest fear. The king shall create her in his image, but it will be her will to either embrace the light or the darkness. She shall rise above all, having strength the dark king knows not and should she wish to embrace the light, it shall be upon her shoulders to destroy the dark king and lead the people into the light…_

I finished reading and stared at he paper, silently hoping that the end of the page would say: 'oh, by the way, APRIL FOOLS'. But nothing works that way, apparently.

I shook my head and thrust the paper away from me.

"No. You have the wrong girl. Sorry."

"But-"

"No! I'm not this QUEEN you're looking for! I'm just normal, HUMAN Brianna Black who starts school in a few weeks. And I'm going home."

Mary shook her head. "I'm sorry, but things aren't that simple anymore. For your safety, as well as our race. He won't stop looking for you, and we will destroy all who get in his way."

"Who is this guy your talking about?"

A dark shutter went thru the room.

"Humans know him as Dracula, a character created by Bram Stoker who makes vampires look cheesy and romantic. But we all know him as the Dark King. He rules the vampires with an iron fist and is determined to one day rule over not only vampires, but the human race as well."

"Ok… so he wants to be the next Hitler."

"Pretty much. Humans are only food to him. As soon as he gains the power he wants, it will only be a matter of time before he and his followers take control."

"But none of that makes sense! You just said that vampires find their brides and feed from them! There's no need to overrun the planet!"

"You don't get it! Jaiden snapped, making me jump. "He doesn't care! All he wants is power and to rule! Everything will be clouded and darkness and eventually, the world will rot to nothing! And all he cares is that he rules over it all…" He said the last words in a whisper and looked away. For a moment, I respected Jaiden for sounded completely disgusted by the idea.

"So… screw everyone else's happiness as long as he has his, huh?" I said sarcastically.

Their silence answered my rhetorical question.

"Is he the one that killed me? The man who made my car crash into the trees?"

Mary nodded. "Most likely."

"Then I guess I wasn't dreaming the other night."

Mary looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I had this dream the other night. A man came into my room and I think he made me drink some of his blood."

They were silent for a moment.

"So…" Jaiden said quietly. "Part of the prophesy has already come true. 'Create her in his image'".

"That's fine and dandy, but where do I come in with all of this?"

"Didn't you read the prophecy?" Mary exclaimed. "You are the only one with the power to stop him! You can lead our people in the right direction!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Right! I can't even keep potted plants alive, let alone lead a group of vampires in the right direction!"

"You can with the proper help. We all have faith in you and are willing to stand behind you."

Jaiden snorted. "Speak for yourself, Mary."

I turned to him, glaring with fists clenched.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged. "It's just as I said. You have no skills and CLEARLY don't belong in any of this. Just stay in your room like a good little girl and let the big kids handle this."

Jaiden then turned towards the door and started to leave, but I stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"How about THIS, asshole? I WILL help! I'll help you kill this dictator just to prove you wrong! And when it's all said and done and I'm OFFICIALLY queen, my first act will be to make you beg on your hands and knees for forgiveness for ever doubting me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "That will never happen. You are too immature and weak."

Mary made a move to do something, but my fury beat her to it. With out thinking, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room. I hardly used any energy to do it and I stood there, unmoving and astonished. Jaiden had gone right thru the wall to the other room, landing against the wall of that room.

The room was silent for a moment, and then everyone burst into laughter. Even Mary.

I felt a strong hand land on my shoulder, startling me out of my trance.

It was Jaiden's brother. "Girl, you are REALLY making my day! My name is Andrew, by the way."

I nodded, letting him know I heard him. But my eyes were glued to Jaiden, who was now standing and glaring at me. Without loosing eye contact, he brushed himself off and left thru the door of that room.

"Well…" Mary said. "Things are defiantly going to be more interesting around here."

…..

Ok, like I said, this is a Birthday Chapter to my friend.

HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!

NOW no more updates till after the holidays!

BTW: More questions will be answered as the story goes along so please be patient if some of your questions haven't been answered just yet.

PEACE OUT, MY BI***ES!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I decided to stay with them for the night until I had some more answers, but I promised myself to leave as soon as possible. My family may believe I'm dead, but I still needed to see them, hoping they were all right and over my 'death'.

Mary sat down with me at eight that night to answer my questions.

"Ok, first question, where are we?"

"In Gahanna. Not too far from Columbus Ohio."

_Good! Not too far from my house! _"Next question, how did you AND this guy find me?"

"Well, this team has been looking for you since the prophecy was first written. We had a friend who was working in the morgue and when he saw your transformation, he called us right away. The plan was to go get you after you were buried but you woke up earlier than expected. When the alarm went off, we knew what happened."

"Ok… then how did HE find me?"

Mary looked sad. "I'm sorry, but that's something we don't know. I wish we knew."

"Yeah same here… Well, he already found me when he changed me! Why not just take me then, if he wants me?"

She shook her head. "Again, no idea. These are questions we would love to know as well. But either way, we need to keep you safe and AWAY from him."

"So I've been told… ok, well, I understand the situation so far, so I want to ask some questions about you guys."

She suddenly looked happy again. Probably because these are things she could actually answer.

"Ok. Shoot."

"Well, how many members are there?"

"Several. Most are scattered across the country. Some members are on their way back here. One member and his bride should be back tonight or tomorrow."

"Well… speaking of brides, if I'm the only female vampire and men find human brides, how do I find a man? Or how do I eat, for that matter?"

"We have blood that comes in from the blood bank for you to drink. As for your love life, I have no idea. That's something we can figure out after we deal with the task at hand."

"Well…. True…"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah… it's personal so it's ok if you can't answer."

"I understand."

"… Why does Jaiden act like such a jerk? Especially around me?"

Mary's face slowly lost her smile and her eyes went dark.

"Jaiden has always been that way. Andrew's and his past has always been a big mystery around here and none of us really want to ask. Jaiden is always the one with the plan and he sticks to it. I think you just came into the picture and messed up his system. But he'll get over it."

"He better. Sorry, but I'm not the kind of girl who just sits back and lets the men boss me around."

Mary laughed. "Yeah, I can see that."

"So Andrew isn't like Jaiden?"

"No. Other than looks, they are exact opposites. Andrew is a hell of a lot more sensitive and playful."

"Well, that's good. At least one of them is nice."

"Please don't get me wrong. Jaiden means well. He just has a horrible personality."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's ok. I'll get use to it."

A knock at the front doors echoed thru the halls and reached us in the sitting room a few doors down.

Mary jumped up with a smile. "Oh! They must be here!"

I followed her, curious more than anything.

When we reached the main hall, a couple was standing in hall, taking in their surroundings.

"Hello Daniel! Kristin!"

The man was tall but surprisingly skinny for a vampire. His blonde hair was buzzed short and he had pleasant gray eyes. He was pretty cute. The woman with him reached his chin and looked very athletic. Her dark brown hair looked almost black and reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown that were behind a simple pair of glasses. Her smile was friendly.

Mary embraced the girl with a smile. Then turned to me.

"Brianna, This is my cousin Kristin and her fiancée Daniel. Their here to add to our numbers and help."

A snort from behind us drew our attention. Jaiden was there, looking as mean as ever with his arms crossed.

"Only ONE is here to be useful to us. The other is here because she feels she needs to be up her lovers ass all the time."

I opened my mouth to snap at him but someone beat me to it.

"Hello Jaiden. SOOOOO nice to see you haven't changed." Kristin drawled. "I can also see that stick is still jammed up your ass."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you haven't changed either. Still a smartass with a bad attitude and clinging issues."

"Hey, at least I have someone I care about. You couldn't keep a woman even if you paid her!"

I burst out laughing, liking this woman more and more.

Jaiden glared at me, then turned to leave the room.

"Daniel, meeting will be tomorrow a nine. That's enough time for you to settle and be ready to fight."

He left without another word.

I turned to see Daniel smiling at Kristin.

"You certainly know how to push someone's buttons."

She smiled back at him. "I learned from the best."

She turned and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that. Ever since me and Daniel got together, he has been treating me like some annoying puppy."

I smiled at her in return. "It's ok. I completely understand with that guy."

She laughed with me.

"Excuse us while we settle into our room." They both left up the stairs.

"Well, I need to finish some paperwork over my personal estates. I'll talk to you later." Mary told me and left.

I looked at the clock on the wall and my brain began to work in overdrive.

Maybe I can get out and no one would catch me… I can run like hell…

On second thought, it's way to late now… I can get up early tomorrow…yeah, that's the plan!

I understood what Mary and this team was trying to do, but they weren't going to stop me from seeing my family at least one last time.

I walked up the stairs to my own room to watch some television.

…..

_I had a weird dream when I fell asleep…_

_I opened my eyes and saw a veil blurred my vision. I knew instantly I was in a wedding dress but for some odd reason, it was black. So was the veil. I had no control of my body; otherwise I knew I would have moved it._

_My legs began to move forward down a red aisle. In my arms was a bouquet of red and black roses lined with baby's breath. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw shadows of people sitting in the seats._

_Looking ahead, there was a large white archway with flowers all around it. A tall figure stood underneath, waiting for me._

_After what seemed like eternity of walking, I reached the archway and the figure held out his hand to me. I took it and we both stood under the archway. After a moment, I heard all the figures in seats stand._

_As I turned to them, the veil was lifted from my face and I gasped in horror._

_The figures in the audience were shadows with red eyes and glittering white teeth. Their fangs were sharp and they were smiling at me. Their arms began reaching towards me and I was too horrified to move._

_A deep voice from behind me dragged me from the vision._

_"My queen."_

_I turned and screamed._

_I couldn't see his face, but his eyes were and his teeth were sharp and dripped blood._

_I screamed as he lunged at me._

…..

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have a lot going on. I'm finally getting ready for my move to Alaska! So updates might be scarce for a while. But I have not stopped writing! Remember that!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat up, sweating and panting. I never had a dream seem that real or be that scary. After a few deep breaths, I looked over and saw that it was six in the evening. I got out of bed and peeked out the window. The sun was going down.

_Awesome! Perfect time to sneak out!_

I quickly got dressed and left the room.

….

The house was empty as I quickly left thru the front door. The road was long but I eventually reached the road.

I looked into my wallet and saw I had a few bucks.

_Good. Bus fair._

I found a bus stop and quickly caught the 6:20 bus to Columbus.

….

The ride took about a half an hour, but I finally reached a point to where I could easily find my house. I knew everyone had to be awake by now and looking for me but I didn't worry about that now. All I wanted was to see my parents just one more time.

I got off the bus and quickly started walking towards my old home.

_Please let them be home…Please…_

Finally, I reached my street and began to run, too excited to walk. After a few moments, I was across the street from my house.

I stared for what seemed like eternity. The house looked exactly the same. The lights were on but sadly, the curtains were closed.

I sighed. _I wonder how long before I see them?_

I took a step forward, but I suddenly felt a hand grab my arms and a hand cover my mouth. I felt myself be lifted against a strong chest and was pulled back into the shadows of the nearby trees.

"ARE YOU INSANE! AFTER EVERYTHING WE TOLD YOU!"

I recognized the voice instantly. It was Jaiden.

I struggled, but he had a firm grip.

"You stupid little girl! Were going back right now!"

That was the final straw. I quickly stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He grunted in pain and finally let me loose.

I spun on him and glared.

"No! I'm not going back! Not until I see my parents!"

Jaiden looked like he would kill me.

"I told you, you're dead to them! Letting them see you will only make things worse! Is that what you want?"

I didn't want to appear weak, but I couldn't stop the tears appearing in my eyes.

"I never wanted them to see me! I only wanted to see them one last time! Do you have any idea what it's like to have your whole life torn away from you because of one evil asshole that only cares about his own aims? NO YOU DON'T! Because you obviously don't have any kind of heart to care!"

Jaiden opened his mouth slightly as a tear fell from my eye. I watched in amazement, as the anger seemed to slowly drain away as he watched the tear.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he sighed.

"…We have only ten minutes."

I blinked. "What?"

"Ten minutes. That's it. Then we have to go back."

I stared at him. _Ok…I broke something…_

Jaiden raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong or do I have a zit on my face?"

I shook my head and looked back to the house. After about three minutes of watching, the front door finally opened and I saw my parents. I had to cover my mouth to keep from crying out.

Both of them were pale and dad looked like he had lost a few pounds. Samantha looked tired with bags under her eyes. They walked over to the car and quickly got inside. I watched with tears as they drove off down the road.

I placed my head in my hands and cried silently. That alone was enough for me. They were alive and healthy. And it comforted me to know they also mourned my death.

I wiped my eyes. "Ok…I'm ready."

I looked to Jaiden and saw him watching me. His hand was outstretched towards me, as if he wanted to touch me. As I stared at him, his hand dropped and he looked away. I had a weird feeling he had been watching me the whole time.

"The car is just down the street."

I nodded and followed him. As we walked, I couldn't help but silently appreciate the small favor he did.

Maybe his heart isn't made COMPLETELY out of ice…

"…Jaiden!"

He stopped and turned to me. His face still didn't seem as hard as it usually was.

"T-thank you…"

He nodded and looked away.

I smiled a little as we walked again.

As we rounded the corner to where the car was, Jaiden suddenly stopped and went stiff.

"Wait." He said, his voice cold.

I stopped and watched Jaiden turn and look around, suddenly looking cold again.

"What is it?"

He held a finger to his lips and closed his eyes. I watched for a moment and jumped when his eyes suddenly popped open and he snarled.

"GET DOWN!"

In a flash, I was down on the ground with Jaiden on top, covering my head with his arms. I felt a blast of heat as the car engine suddenly exploded, flames soaring high and pieces of the car going everywhere.

Jaiden sat up and murder returned to his eyes.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

In a split second, Jaiden had me over his shoulder and was running into the park.

I looked up to the car and watched the flames grow.

Jaiden didn't stop running until we were deep in the park and he finally set me down. My legs felt like jelly.

"What just happened?" I asked, still shaking.

Jaiden cursed again as he dug out his cell phone.

"They were watching! We need to leave, now!"

Jaiden pressed one number on the phone and held it to his ear.

"Emergency. I need a car and backup!" And he immediately hung up. I continued shaking as Jaiden looked around and pulled out two large guns.

I jumped. "What the heck is with the guns!"

Jaiden snorted. "You think that just because I'm a vampire I don't use weapons?"

Jaiden slowly circled the park and came to a halt near the park exit.

"I know your there!" He called. "Come out now and face me!'

I looked and watched as two men slowly emerged from the shadows. They were tall and strong looking.

The men glared at Jaiden. "We only want her, Jaiden. You can leave."

Jaiden pointed the guns to them. "Over my dead body!"

The man smirked. "That's kind of what were hoping for."

They slowly paced forward and Jaiden stood his ground. A thought passed thru my head and I stepped forward, getting the men's attention.

"Get back!" Jaiden hissed, but I ignored him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked them, trying to sound strong.

The men smiled at me. "It's not what we want, Mistress. It's what your Fiancé wants! He's been waiting for you for a long time. And it's time for you to join him."

I snorted. "He doesn't own me! And if he's so bent on getting me, his last butt should do it himself!"

The men laughed and Jaiden hissed again. "Will you shut up!"

I ignored him again. "You know what your 'dark king' is? He's a coward! He makes petty men like you do his work for him because he knows he can't do it himself! And to top it all off, the guy is probably a stupid ignorant ass who is too fat to get off a couch! So send him a message for me and tell him to FUCK OFF!"

The park rang with silence as my words echoed. I didn't look at Jaiden but I knew he was staring at me just like the other men were. Their eyes were wide and looked shocked. I was kind of surprised at myself but didn't show it.

_I'm defiantly going nuts… these are the most curse words I've used in my entire life!_

The men took another step forward, but suddenly snapped their heads to the tree line. I heard it to.

Familiar laughter rang thru the trees.

My heart burst with relief as Andrew, Daniel, and Christian walked out of the trees.

Andrew wiped his eyes and smiled. "Damn, girl, you just made my night!"

The other men looked startled and thoughtful.

Jaiden's eyes never left the other men. "That was fast."

Andrew shrugged as he and the others grabbed guns and made their way to the creeps.

"We were already close by."

Without warning, the two men turned and ran fast back into the trees. Jaiden was already ahead of everyone else.

"ANDREW! TAKE HER BACK!" He roared as he and the other men followed.

Andrew watched for a moment then made his way to me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

He gave a small smile. "They'll be ok. We've been doing this for to long to allow slime like them win."

I nodded and followed him out of the park, still worrying about the other men… and Jaiden…

…..

Yay! I updated! Things are sill crazy, but I'm doing everything I can to keep up on my stories! R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

One of my longer chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Andrew led me to the car and got into the drivers seat. I was silent for a moment as he drove, but too many questions were on the tip of my tongue.

"Andrew… can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Fire away."

"Well… How did you and Jaiden turn out so different?"

Andrew kept his eyes on the road but I saw his smile falter a little.

"Well, when you go thru the things we went thru together, I guess it's not surprising. Were identical twins but exact opposites in personality."

"Is it too private to ask?"

Andrew's smile was gone and I almost regretted asking him.

"No, but don't tell him we talked about this, ok?"

I nodded and listened intently.

Andrew looked towards the road with a distant look.

"Me and Jaiden were both soldiers in World War One. We were only twenty years old. It had ended and we went home to our parents. We arrived at the house in time to see it destroyed and our parents slaughtered."

I held a hand to my mouth.

Andrew gave me a side look. "And I'll bet you can guess who let the attack."

I shuddered. "Vampires."

"You got it. And the Dark King himself killed our parents."

"But…but why?"

Andrew winced. "We had a younger sister. Even back then he was looking for the 'Destined Queen' and he thought she was it. He tried to change her then and there, but a regular human woman could never survive the transition. He took his rage out on my family."

I started shaking again.

"Me and Jaiden attacked, but naturally we got stomped on. They left us for dead after attempting to drain us dry. But after the others left, HE came back and fed us some to his blood."

"So you changed…"

"Naturally. It's how he gains his followers. Normally, our sire has complete control over us, but for some reason we were strong enough to fight his call. We went onto hiding for a while, feeding on random people. Never killing, of course. But theirs nothing worse than being a new vampire all alone with no one to guide you. After more traveling, we met Christian. He took us in and helped us train and control our anger. He also taught us about our new enemy and his goals. We made the pack then and there to stop him at all costs."

I was silent for several moments, soaking in his words. I almost cried at such a sad story.

I shook the tears away. "But Andrew, how did you end up so… kind hearted while Jaiden ended up so… cold?"

Andrew grew colder and I shivered.

"It was about twenty years into our campaign against the Dark King. We were still only a few in numbers but our cause was growing. We were changing locations while we were attacked. Most of us escaped. Jaiden didn't. He was captured and taken to an underground sewer where he was tortured for information. He didn't say a word."

I kept my hand to my mouth in horror.

"I found him two weeks later nearly dead. We barley escaped again with our lives. I wont go into details for his sake about what they did to him, but after that he changed. Ever since, he became obsessed with finding the son of a bitch and taking him down personally. Jaiden had been cold ever since."

I sat in silence again. It explained everything. Why Jaiden was so obsessed with killing him himself, why he was so cold… and why he let me see my parents for the last time.

"So…" I said, trying to change the subject. "If your sire controls you, then does that mean I'm strong enough to stay away from him as well?"

He shrugged and I felt the air around us get a little lighter.

"Or because you aren't just a normal vampire."

"Oh… I like my idea better."

Andrew smiled and chuckled. "You know something, you're not half bad, kid."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride home.

…..

We reached the mansion a short time later. The moment we walked in thru the front door, I noticed Kristin pacing in the hall while Mary was comforting her.

"They will be back soon! I promise you nothing happened!"

Kristin ignored her and kept pacing.

As we took a few steps in, Kristin jumped and turned towards us. As soon as she realized who we were, she slumped her shoulders.

"Oh… where are the others?"

"Sorry. There chasing some grunts down. I take it as he didn't tell you where he was going again?"

I saw fire flash in her eyes.

"Yes! And I'm gonna kill the prick this time! This is the third time he's done this!"

Andrew smirked. "That's because every time he tells you, you freak out."

"Shut up!" She snapped and began pacing again.

Andrew laughed lightly and patted me on the shoulder.

"You should get some rest. You look tired."

I nodded and thanked him.

Andrew left the room and I watched for a moment as Kristin continued to pace and Mary shook her head, exasperated.

"So… Anybody up for a movie?"

Kristin kept pacing and Mary sighed.

"Sorry… my distractions suck…"

Mary laughed and I saw Kristin crack a smile.

Before I could say anything else, a sharp pain bolted into my chest and I gasped. Mary and Kristin both stopped in their tracks to stare at me.

I fell to my knees in pain and both of them jumped to my side.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

I wheezed. "My chest… pain…"

Kristin looked to Mary. "When did she last feed?"

Mary slammed her open palm to her forehead.

"Damn! She hasn't yet!"

Kristin and Mary took either arm and lifted me up and helped me down the hall.

"How could you forget?" Kristin asked Mary.

"I'm not exactly use to talking to women about it!" Mary said, a slight panic in her voice.

By this time, I felt a slow pain in my mouth start to grow. Primarily on my upper jaw.

Kristin pushed a door open and it was the kitchen. Mary helped me sit while Kristin went over to one of the two refrigerators and grabbed a bag of blood. I watched, suddenly feeling hungry.

As I watched, I let my tongue slowly trail my upper teeth where the pain had stopped. I felt very sharp canines sticking out.

_I would probably check them out if I weren't in so much pain. _

Kristin cut a corner of the bag and put it in a glass. As soon as she was done, she handed it to me.

"Drink. You have to."

I practically snatched the glass and started chugging.

The blood as a human tasted sick and bitter. As a vampire, it tasted sweet and metallic.

In seconds, the glass was empty.

"Thanks." I said, putting the glass down.

"You need to feed at least every two days to start. After a while, you can go longer. But as soon as you feel the need, grab a bag." Kristin explained, sitting across from Mary and me.

I nodded. "Alright. How long can the others wait to feed?"

"Depends on how old they are. Daniel is a young vampire so he's still feeding like every three days." I noticed she blushed as she said this. "I'm not sure about the others."

"Christian has to feed at least once every four or five days." Mary said, also blushing.

I looked from Mary to Kristin, who were both still blushing.

"Uhh… I take it as feeding can be kinda… personal?"

"You can say that again…" Kristin muttered.

"So they feed off of you, right?"

Kristin nodded, the blush fading.

"But I don't see any bite marks on your neck."

Kristin turned completely red. "There not always on your neck."

Mary also turned red and I couldn't help but laugh.

Kristin shot a look at me.

"You just wait till you're in a relationship when this mess is over! Then we'll be the ones laughing at you!"

I giggled. "Sorry, but the looks on your face were awesome!'

Kristin and Mary laughed with me now.

"So I gotta ask, Kristin, how old are you?"

"I'm 26."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's it?"

"Yup. I told you Daniel was a young vampire."

"Like, how young?"

"He's thirty-six in vampire years. He was turned at the age of eighteen."

"Ok… would you mind if I asked how you two met?"

Kristin got a distant look in her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I was in high school. He was posing as a senior as an undercover agent trying to figure out some disappearances of high school students."

"Do I even need to guess who?"

"Nope. Long story short, he saved me from his grunts and I saw his 'batty-little-problem', as he called it. Jaiden ordered him to wipe my memory."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you do that?"

"Some vampires get special powers later in the change." Mary explained. "Daniel is great at changing and taking memories. It's why he's a big undercover agent in the human world."

I looked back to Kristin, listening.

"Yeah, so Daniel kind of ignored that order. He let me keep my memories and we just kind of… clicked. We bonded together a few years later, when Daniel and me went away for a while. He took a job somewhere else and I took the opportunity to go with him and have a serious relationship, without Jaiden barking at him about how we should never be involved with each other."

I felt some respect for Jaiden drain away slightly.

"Don't judge Jaiden so quickly!" Mary interjected. "He meant well. He just didn't want to put anyone in danger! I mean think about it, the Dark King would do anything to get information about us or would do anything to destroy this organization. Jaiden didn't want anyone else at risk. Especially women who don't stand a chance against them."

Kristin looked thoughtful. "I know, Mary, but Jaiden isn't the one who should make those decisions. That was between me and Daniel alone."

Mary shuddered. "Just remember what happened to poor Marco."

Kristin paled a little and I looked at her, confused.

"Who's Marco?"

"He was a member. He was the second in command next to Jaiden. He and his bride Krista were nearly inseparable. There were the best example of true love. One night, the Dark King found our base while the men were away. They attacked and she was the only one home at the time. I wont go into details, but she was killed."

I paled.

"When we bond, we know immediately when something happens to our other half. The men… have it the worse. They can't survive the death of their bride. Marco went insane. He tore off into the night trying to find the men who killed her."

Mary looked down while Kristin looked away, wiping her eyes.

"The men had to hunt him down and put him out of his misery, before he did something horrible. Like slaughtering the local humans."

The room was silent for a moment as I sunk in the words and fought tears at such a sad story.

"So… how do vampires bind with each other?'

The girls jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.

"Well, after dating, courting or whatever, the vampire drinks her blood, then gives her his blood in exchange. She then becomes immortal and the bond is formed."

"Sounds really… simple."

Mary shrugged. "That's how it's done. It's very sacred to vampires. Although, I still insisted on a real wedding." She finished with a smile.

"Me to." Kristin said, flashing her hand with rind on it. "I told Daniel if we were gonna be married in his way, we were gonna be married in mine."

I giggled. "Why does it feel as though you have the pants in the relationship?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Maybe because I do."

We all laughed when he heard a distant door open.

Kristin stood with a large smile on her face.

"And allow me to show you why."

Kristin left the kitchen. Me and Mary stood intending to follow when a booming voice echoed thru the room.

"DANIEL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Mary laughed.

"She isn't really gonna kill him, is she?"

"No but she has a great skill for pulling out the guilt in him."

We laughed as we left to go back into the hall.

In the main hall, Kristin and Daniel were already walking down the hall with Kristin still yelling and Daniel trying to calm her down. Andrew, Christian and Jaiden were all talking. As soon as we approached, they stopped talking.

Mary hugged Christian while I took in the sight of them. No one looked hurt.

"Did you get them?" I asked.

"We got one. The other escaped while his partner lost his head."

Andrew gave me a small smile. "Looks like he can pass on your message, Bre."

Jaiden cast him a glare. "Could you take this a little more seriously, Andrew? We still have a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, concerned.

"We have to assume they think were in this area. We need to consider the possibility of moving."

"Again? We just settled here!" Mary exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we need to start looking for another place and soon."

Jaiden looked me over then turned to walk down the hall. Everyone else followed suit, while Mary and Christian disappeared into a room.

My feet seemed to think for themselves as I followed Jaiden.

"Hey, Jaiden."

He turned and looked at me.

I couldn't keep the blush from coming.

"I… I wanted to thank you again. You know, for what you did."

He looked to the ground, and I could have sworn he flushed.

"No problem…"

We stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well… goodnight." He said and turned away. He disappeared in a room before I could open my mouth.

….

Later that night, another dream came to me…

_I opened my eyes and sat up. I was lying on a black, old -fashioned couch. I also noticed I was wearing a very form, fitting dress. A lot of my cleavage showed and a slit went all the way up to my thigh. I hugged myself, feeling vulnerable and exposed._

_I stood and saw nothing else but darkness. I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. _

_"I know your there… come out!" I called bravely. _

_A small chuckle echoed in the darkness. _

"_I knew you were special. The moment I set eyes on you, I knew you were the one…"_

_In front of me, a large figure stepped out of the darkness. _

_He gave me an evil smile. _

"_I've been waiting a very long time for you… my Queen."_

….

HA! CLIFFY! Won't know what happens next till I get those reviews! SO START WRITING PEOPLE! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! ^_^

(yay for me! Two updates within a couple if days! YAAAYY! ok, i'm off to play Chrono Trigger!)


	9. Chapter 9

More of the plot is revealed! Thank for the reviews!

Chapter 9

_He walked closer to me with an evil smile lingering on his face. He was tall with Black hair combed neatly. His eyes were a deep scarlet that sucked the light out of the room. He wore black pants and boots with a tight black t-shirt. His black coat was also tight and I would tell that even without being a vampire, he was strong._

_He looked me up and down. _

_"Yes…that dress is very appropriate for your station."_

_I shivered. "Nothing you say can be taken as a compliment."_

_He laughed. "Only to some. Most of my followers make it an honor to become a sacrifice if I wished it."_

_I couldn't suppress another shiver. As he approached, I felt colder and began to understand why many feared him. _

"_What do you want?"_

_He tilted his head to the side. "I thought that was made clear. I want you."_

_I shook my head. "Let me make myself more clear. What do you want out of all this blood shed and chaos your making?"_

_He smirked and began to circle me, still watching me. _

"_I'm curious now. What did they tell you about me and my plans?"_

_I glared at him in response. _

"_I'm not questioning you about your friends, merely their views of me."_

_I thought for a moment and figured I got nothing to loose. _

"…_You're trying to take over the world. First the vampires, then the humans." I suddenly found my strength and unwrapped my arms around myself. "You're going to destroy this planet! It's going to turn into a wasteland with no more life on earth if you succeed!"_

"_Succeed in what exactly?"_

_Frustration flowed out of me. "TAKING OVER! Drying up the humans and all that crap! Humans may be animals to you, but to me their people who have just as much right to live their lives as we once did!"_

_He stopped circling me and I had the feeling he was annoyed. _

"_So that's what they told you… I'm going to destroy all the humans just for the fun of it…"_

"_Pretty much, yeah…"_

_He looked away for a moment, looking thoughtful…_

"_Your friends… couldn't be more wrong…"_

_I watched him turn to me, his hands folded neatly behind his back with a serious face and his smile gone. _

"_I give your friends credit for being over the edge about it, but let me make some things clear. I do NOT want to destroy the human race. That would be last thing I would ever do. I merely want to establish us as the dominant race." He gave that evil smile again. "To put us as the top of the food chain, so to speak."_

_I paled and felt the blood drain from my face. _

"_When I take over, and I will, I will simply establish a new regime. With you as my queen." _

_I took a step away from him as he advanced towards me. _

"_With you by my side, we will rule our race with us before humans. They had this planet for too long with us in the shadows. It's time for us to take control." _

_He stopped a few feet in front of me with the evil grin on his face. _

_He held his hand out to me. _

"_Join me, Brianna. Together, we will rule over our race with humans as our slaves."_

_I took another step back and looked at him in horror…_

"_Slaves…that's all they all are is slaves to you…"_

_He tilted his head to the side and kept his hand out to me. _

"_Yes… they are weak, foolish, and are only worthy to be our meals…"_

_My temper flared again. "What about the other vampires, huh? The ones who are looking for their brides, who are HUMAN?"_

"_I would have no problem with them finding their brides. But they are still cattle and beneath us…"_

"_NO THERE NOT!" I snapped and he dropped his hand. _

"_Humans have more of a right to be on this earth than we do! Do you forget we were all humans once? Your plan is never going to go thru! I wont let you do this! Because I still have friends and family that are still human! And they will never succumb to you!"_

_My words echoed thru the room as he stared at me. _

_He took a step back towards the darkness and his smile slowly returned. _

"_You are young… you will learn in time. Soon, you will join me of your own free will. But until then…"_

_An evil glint came to his eyes. _

"_I'll enjoy watching YOUR people squirm…"_

I jolted awake, sweating bullets…

…

I spent most of the day in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to think about the events of my dream.

Everything we thought about was wrong… he doesn't want to destroy the humans. Just enslave them and treat them like cattle.

Finally, at about five in the evening, I got up. I needed to round everyone up and let them know what I learned.

Jaiden is gonna love this…

I got dressed and left to find everyone.

When I entered the kitchen, I ran right into Andrew who was munching on an apple.

He smiled at me.

"Hey, Brie. What's got you in a hurry?"

"I need to talk to everyone, now!"

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why?"

"I… He came to me last night… In a dream… and I know what his plan is…"

Without missing a beat, Andrew lost his smile and sped out of the room.

"Go to the sitting room. I'll have everyone meet there."

I went to the room quickly and waited. Mary and Christian were the first to arrive, followed my Daniel and Kristin. Jaiden and Andrew were the last to arrive. I was sorry to see the smile gone off Andrew's face.

Everyone sat but Jaiden who stood in front of the fireplace.

"You have the floor, Brie." Andrew said and everyone looked at me, surprised.

I sighed and started speaking. I told them everything that happened in the dream. Except for the last part about his saying I would join him in the end and he was going to watch them all squirm. I couldn't stomach that part.

Silence filled the room as I finished. All of them had looks of disgust on their faces. Mary and Kristin were pale.

Jaiden paced in front of the fire with the same look, but I could almost imagine the thoughts racing thru his head.

Finally, Christian spoke up. "God… that's a fate worse than death…"

Mary held his hand. I couldn't tell who was comforting whom.

Jaiden finally stopped pacing and faced everyone, his face made of stone.

"This changes nothing. It only gives us more of a reason to protect this town and it's people. We know his plan now and it explains why he's changing only those he sees as an asset to him."

They all nodded in agreement.

Jaiden drew himself up to his full height and spoke with confidence and strength.

"He needs to be destroyed. And soon. The more people we let him change, the more of a danger he is. Tonight, we call in everyone and bring them here. We know he's somewhere in this town. We don't stop until he's found and torn to pieces."

All the men stood and nodded in agreement.

Jaiden looked at the men.

"Tonight, Daniel and Christian are on patrol in town. Call immediately with any changes or if you see him. We take him out the moment we see him."

They both nodded.

"Mary, I need you to start calling everyone out of town. And I mean EVERYONE."

Mary nodded.

"Andrew, you're staying home tonight to protect the women. Hopefully, they haven't found our base. We can't move until everyone is here."

"You got it."

Jaiden looked at everyone again and paused when he looked at me. It was hard to tell what his expression meant.

I couldn't look at him anymore and looked towards the floor.

"Alright, let's go."

Everyone started filing out of the room. I waited until almost everyone was gone when I finally stood. Before I made it to the door, I felt a strong grip grab my arm.

When I looked, it was Jaiden.

He said nothing, but waited until everyone was gone.

He looked at me and I felt as if he was looking right into my soul.

"There's something you left out… something your not telling me…"

I looked away and flushed. "It's nothing… nothing important."

"Everything is important."

I shook my head and tried to get out of his grip.

"Please, Brianna."

I froze and felt my chest expand. It was the first time I remember him saying my name.

"…He said… he said that in the end I would go to him willingly… and until I did, he was going to enjoy watching my people squirm…"

Jaiden let go of my arm and I didn't realize until then I was crying.

I suddenly felt a warm, large hand on my back.

"We will continue to fight as long as you do…"

I turned to look at him, but he had already left thru the beck door to the room.

The spot on my back felt cold.

….

Later, almost everyone had begun to follow Jaiden's orders. Christian and Daniel had bulked up on weapons and were dressed to kill.

I was walking around the corner when I saw the in front of the front doors with Mary and Kristin. I couldn't help but stare as I watched them say goodbye.

Mary and Christian kissed and hugged, but Daniel and Kristin caught my attention.

The way Daniel held her; there was no denying they were in love. Kristin held on to him as if her life depended on it. As they broke apart, they way he kissed her made my envious and I wanted to cry at the passion.

After what seemed like forever, I watched them brake apart, and the men left.

Kristin stood staring at the door. Mary went over to her, patted her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Kristin nodded and Mary disappeared behind the office door.

I didn't realize I was approaching Kristin until I was almost behind her. Before I could change my mind, Kristin spun around and jumped, wiping her eyes.

She had been crying.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't realize you were there."

I shook my head sorry for sneaking up on you."

She shrugged. "I'm use to it. Daniel does it to me all the time."

We stood there for a moment.

"Well… wanna watch some TV?" She asked. "I think they got a marathon of world's dumbest criminals playing on TruTV."

"Ok!" I said, happy to do something normal for once.

We went into a large living room with a big screen TV. Kristin and I plopped on the large sofa and watched.

After a while, I couldn't stop the words from popping out of my mouth.

"Kristin… why were you crying?'

She looked at me and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Sorry!" I said quickly. "You don't have to answer that!"

She laughed. "It's ok. I would ask the same thing."

She turned the volume down on the TV and sighed.

"Like I said yesterday, me and Daniel are the youngest in this organization. And I'm still not quite use to things. Being with someone in this group is a lot like dating a cop or a firefighter. You never know if they're coming home." She wiped her eyes again on her sleeve, making her eyes look swollen.

"Wow… that's horrible…" _Ok, that was lame…_

She nodded. "Yeah." She suddenly smiled. "But I know it'll be over soon. We found you before they did and we know that asshole is somewhere in this city. We'll be back to our normal lives soon."

I blinked. "No offence, but were with a bunch of vampires… what the hell does it mean to be normal."

We looked at each other, and then broke into laughter.

"So," I said when we stopped. "What does Jaiden do while everyone else is working or whatever?"

Kristin shrugged. "No idea. But we know he leaves the house. And no one, not even Andrew knows where he goes and what he's doing."

"Weird… so, what else is done for fun around here?"

Kristin shrugged again. "Sadly, there isn't anything to do. Period. The women aren't allowed to leave and with everything that's going on, there isn't much time to do anything anyway."

"Good point." I sighed and slumped in my seat. "But I gotta say, it really sucks to be stuck here."

Kristin shrugged. "Yeah but at least here safe. And I'm sure it will finally be over soon."

"Yeah…"

We sat in silence for a moment.

Kristin turned to face me, her face looking sullen.

"You know, I just gotta say, I like you. And I would like to be your friend… but if you ever think about switching sides or whatever, I'll personally drive a steak thru your heart."

To her surprise, I laughed. "It doesn't surprise me that you would say something like that. And don't worry, I have no plans to. I'm on your side all the way.'

She smiled at me again and we continued watching TV.

…

More to come soon! ^_^ REALLY SOON! (if i get the reviews! hahahahahaaa!)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I'm posting this chapter early cause I kinda made a Boo-boo and I need to fix it by hurrying up and writing the next chapter. MORE SHALL BE REVEALED SOON! Until then, please enjoy this while I go fix some things in the next chapter! ^_^

Chapter 10

The next couple of days seemed to drag by. Sadly, there was nothing new going on for the men to follow. It seemed like the Dark King had disappeared.

One evening, I found a small gym in the basement.

_Cool! Nothing like passing the time by working out._

I quickly changed into sweats and went to the punching bag.

I started swinging for about five minutes when I felt my arms tire out.

"God, this is a workout…" I muttered.

Laughter came from behind me and I spun around to see Andrew.

"Brie, you really need to work on your fighting technique."

I blushed as I took in the sight of him. He was shirtless with simple black basketball shorts on.

He approached and smiled at me.

"Would you like to learn how to fight?"

"Uh… sure?"

Andrew came up behind me and positioned my fists.

"Keep your fists here. Now move your legs," He bent down, making me blush even more, and moved my legs. "Here so you have good balance."

"Uhh… Ok."

He went over and stood behind the punching bag.

"Now try it."

I swung and felt a lot more power to my punch.

"See? Wasn't that better?"

I panted a little. "Yeah… but if I can throw Jaiden thru a wall, why couldn't I beat the crap out of this bag."

He chuckled. "It takes time. You could do it then because you were angry and channeled your strength that way. In time, your powers will come to you and nobody will stand a chance."

I smiled and continued to beat the crap put of the bag. As I swung, I felt Andrew watching me.

I tried to ignore him, but I felt as if he was looking right thru me.

After another few minutes, I had to stop. My arms felt sore.

Andrew came up and patted me on the back.

"You have guts honey. Were gonna toughen you up, yet."

I smiled at him, and then felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

I turned and saw Jaiden looking at the both of us. I blushed and noticed he was not only shirtless, but was only dressed in a towel and was dripping wet. His skin was slightly pink form the shower.

I couldn't help but notice his eyes narrow as he looked from Andrew to me. I felt Andrew's hold on me tighten slightly.

After a moment, Jaiden turned and walked out of the room.

Andrew smirked. "I don't think he realized you were in here."

I shrugged but looked away.

_Why was he glaring at me? What did I do wrong now?_

…..

Later, Andrew took a walk with me in the gardens.

"I hope you don't mind being stick in here."

I shrugged. "I guess I can understand why. I'll survive somehow."

He smiled. "I guess that's why I like you. Your not afraid to speak your mind and see the positive in things."

I blushed. "Yeah…"

We sat down on the park bench and Andrew wrapped an arm around me.

"Listen Brie, I was hoping… maybe when this is all over, me and you could go out sometime."

I froze and turned red. "Uhh…"

Looking around, I felt slightly dizzy.

Hot guy just asked me out…hot guy just asked me out…

A moment later, I figure caught my attention. Looked ahead and saw Jaiden standing in the window.

The look on his face confused me.

_Is he glaring at me again?_

Before I could look again, he was gone.

I suddenly jolted forward and sat on the edge of the bench.

"Well… I like you Andrew… but in light of things, I don't think I can answer that until it's over."

Andrew thought for a moment, and then nodded. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"I can understand that."

I gave him a small smile and looked back towards the window.

_Why do I feel so…guilty?_

….

Later, I was heading to bed when I slammed into a large figure.

"Crap! Sorry!" I said and looked up.

Jaiden looked down at me, and narrowed his eyes.

"In a hurry to find Andrew?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I look for him?"

He raised his own eyebrow. "You two certainly looked cozy together earlier."

Anger filled my chest. "It's none of your business that me and Andrew do!"

He grunted and moved passed me. "As if you two would ever go out."

He started to walk down the hall and I turned.

"I guess that's why he asked me out then, huh?"

I turned away and started walking again. I almost made it to my room when I felt strong arms grab me and slam me against the sidewall. Normally, that action alone would enrage me, but the look on his face scared me.

Jaiden was pissed off.

And all I could do was stare.

"WHAT DID HE DO?"

I gulped. "He asked me out…"

_Oh god… He's pissed because someone else wants a relationship…_ I thought, thinking of Daniel and Kristin. But this time, he couldn't have my memory wiped.

I saw him take in a few deep breaths.

"And? What did you say?"

I raised an eyebrow, fear leaving and being replaced with rage.

"Why does that matter?"

Jaiden lowered his face to mine.

"It matters to me…" He growled.

Anger filled me. "No! None of this is your business! What I do in my life doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does, little girl!"

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed.

"NO!" he screamed back.

Finally, I reached my limit.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

Jaiden didn't scream back. Instead, he did something I could never predict.

He slammed his lips against mine.

I froze as his tongue entered my mouth. If anyone suspected he was a cold-hearted prick, his kiss could prove them wrong. I had been kissed before. Mostly when I was a young teen who had no idea what I was doing. This kiss spread a fire from my mouth all the way to my toes.

After a moment, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy.

I stayed against the wall, frozen and afraid to say anything.

After a minute, he pulled away completely and started to head back down the hall, never looking at me. After a few steps, he turned, and slammed his fist thru the wall. I jumped and covered my mouth with my hands, holding in a scream. I continued to watch him disappear down the hall.

Shaking, I pushed away from the wall and forced my legs to walk.

The moment my bedroom door closed, I fell against the door and slid to the floor.

_What…just happened?_

….

Hehe! Cliffy! now i'm off to fix my Boo-boos! Enjoy till then! Will update ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok! Time to fix my Boo-boos! ^_^ Enjoy!

Chapter 11

That night I slept horribly…

…..

My dream started off weird…

_I was walking thru my old high school wearing a schoolgirl uniform that felt very off. The skirt was too short and the blouse was too revealing. _

_I walked out the front doors and saw Jaiden and Andrew standing there wearing the boys uniform. And they both looked extremely hot!_

_Jaiden and Andrew both looked irritated. _

"_You have to choose." Jaiden said. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"_

"_Either me or him, Brie." Andrew said. _

_I felt my face turn red and I took a step back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mary in the same uniform as me. _

"_You did promise them, Brianna. You said you made up your mind."_

"_Made up my mind about what?"_

_Kristin stepped out from behind Mary. _

"_You promised them, Brie. So choose."_

"_CHOOSE WHAT?" I snapped._

_As soon as the words left my mouth, the scenery became fuzzy, and everything went black. After a moment, I felt my head stop spinning and a light flashed. When the scenery came back, it wasn't the same place. _

_I was sitting on a large throne. The carpet was only a long streak from the door to the throne. The rest of the floor was marble. In front of me at the bottom of the small set of steps was a man, crying in pain and anguish. _

_I felt nothing for him. _

"_You failed me, Dorian…" I said in a voice that wasn't my own. My voice was deep and powerful. _

_A man's voice. _

_The man sobbed. "Please… I'm sorry Master… Forgive me!"_

_I laughed. "Forgiveness? You fail me AGAIN and you have the nerve to ask for FORGIVENESS!"_

_The man threw himself at my feet, crying and pleading. _

"_I BEG YOU! Give me another chance! I will bring the traitor to you! I swear!"_

_In a flash, I kicked him and sent him flying back down the steps onto his back. In another instant, two men appeared beside him, looking grim and evil. _

"_This was the SECOND time that Jaiden almost found my keep! And both accounts were because of YOU! I have no need for servants who fail me!"_

_The men grabbed the man's arms, exposing his chest. _

"_LET THIS BE AN EXAMPLE FOR FUTURE FAILURE!"_

_With speed and great strength, I shot forward and my fist slammed thru his chest, grabbed his heart, and ripped it clean out of hic chest._

_The man fell to the floor, eyes wide in fear, but no longer seeing…_

_I threw the heart to the floor and licked the blood off my hand. _

"_Clean this mess up. My Queen will not come into a filthy home."_

_The men attended to the body and I turned back to the throne. I looked and saw a second throne next to the first. Both were made of black marble. On the second sat a pillow with a black tiara, glittering with diamonds. _

_I smiled at it. _

"_Soon…"_

…

I shot awake, sweating and breathing heavy. My head was pounding and I couldn't stop shaking.

_Did I… just see into his head?_

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened already.

_I was made into a vampire when everyone thinks I'm a queen… Andrew asked me out… I can see into the Dark Kings mind who can also talk to me thru dreams… and… Jaiden kissed me…_

I blinked as I wiped away my tears. I was so sick of everything. So much to me was still unanswered and confusing.

_Ok… Think… He said something about Jaiden… Jaiden! He almost found his hiding place! Is that what he does when he sneaks out? He goes looking for it? Not surprising._

I shivered as I remembered what he did to that poor man.

_He is evil… truly evil…_

I rolled over and closed my eyes.

_I wish this were over already!_

…

The following day I got dressed, but didn't leave the room. I mostly sat by the window, staring out into the woods. I really wasn't sure what I would do if I saw Jaiden so I decided to stay in my room for a while.

God, what would I even say to him?

A knock at the door made me jump.

"Come in!" I called.

Kristin came in with a tray of food and what looked like a glass with a bag of blood.

I smiled at her. "Hey!"

She smiled but I knew she was worried.

"Hey! Are you all right? You haven't left your room all day."

I shrugged. "Just… not feeling all that great." I liked Kristin, but I didn't feel up to talking to anyone about what was really going on.

She put the tray on the table and smiled.

"Well, everyone is already out and about. I'll be in the gym for a while if you need me."

I smiled. "Ok thanks!"

She left and I turned to the tray.

_No use starving myself while I'm here!_

I dug in quickly.

…..

Later, I took the tray out into the kitchen. Kristin was right, I saw no one around. I went into the gym and saw Kristin bouncing around hitting a small punching bag. Daniel stood to the side, watching.

For some reason, I quickly stepped into the shadows. Neither of them saw me but for some reason, I just wanted to watch them.

Kristin beat into the bag.

"Harder!" Daniel said. Kristin obliged.

"Is that all you got?" he said with a smile.

Kristin growled and pounded into the bag.

Daniel laughed and suddenly reached out and slapped her butt.

Kristin rounded on him. "Not fair!" She aimed a hit at him, but he dodged, laughing.

"Too slow!" He said and slapped her butt again. Kristin yelled and aimed for him again, only to miss. This time. He wrapped his arms around her and both fell onto the mats.

I watched as their arms stayed entwined and Daniel kissed her. I blushed at the passion. Daniel continued to kiss her throat and I decided that was when I needed to leave.

_I'm starting to feel like a peeping tom._

I turned but a gasp made me turn back.

Kristin moaned, her head back and eyes closed. Daniel had peeled her shirt down and had bitten her breast, the other hand up her shirt and fondled her.

_I need to go!_

I left as quietly as I could.

Walking back to my room, I blushed as I thought of the moment I walked into.

_Is that what they meant when they talked about them being bitten? That kind of passion?_

I walked back into my room, feeling kind of… envious.

….

I was never taking a nap again…

_In this dream, I was lying back on a large, luxurious couch. I sat up and blushed. I was wearing a black lacy nightgown. The sort of things women wore to drive men nuts._

_I felt a chill go down my spine and I knew what this was._

_"I know your there. Stop trying to impress me with stupid appearing acts."_

_I heard laughter as the Dark King stepped out from the darkness and started approaching me._

_"You never cease to amaze me, Brianna."_

_I wrapped my arms around myself and glared at him._

_"Look, I still have some questions for you, and while were here, you might as well answer them."_

_His eyes traveled over my body. "Really? Because I can think of other entertaining things we could do."_

_I turned red and shivered._

_"I want to know… how did you find me? How did you even know I was the one you were looking for?"_

_He smiled and I felt his eyes roam over me again._

_"I have been searching for you for centuries. Failing and failing for years."_

_"I know that much. You killed Jaiden and Andrew's sister!" I snapped._

_He growled. "Yes I did. An unfortunate mistake. I thought she was the one."_

_"But HOW?"_

_"When a woman reaches maturity, they give off a certain… smell in their blood. However, a vampire's blood has a slightly different smell. It's stronger. As soon as I saw and watched you, I started to notice the difference in you once you reached maturity. I decided you were ripe for the change."_

_I felt sick. "You… You've been watching me?"_

_His smile came back. "Yes. And the more I watched you, the more I wanted you."_

_I gulped. "How long have you been watching me?"_

_He shrugged. "When you're as old as I am, time just seems to… float by."_

_I decided I heard enough of the stalker talk._

_"Fine. What about the car accident? Why not take me then? Why wait?"_

_His smile got smaller. "That was a mistake made by my people. I wanted to wait until after the funeral, so you would simply disappear. Much less messy to deal with rather than human police scouring the city for a missing person. Plus, the change would have already taken over and you would be ready for me."_

_I shuddered. "You make me sound like some prized cow getting ready for the slaughter."_

_"More like a princess ready to become a queen."_

_I stood and backed away from him, not liking how close he was._

_He took another step forward. "Why do you move away from me, my love?"_

_I moved to behind the couch. "Don't call me that! And I don't like how close you are."_

_In a flash, he went from being in front of me, to behind me. His arms wrapped around tightly around me._

_"Is this better?" he whispered in my ear._

_I tried to squirm out of his grip but he wasn't letting me go. I stopped and shivered and him lips fell on my neck._

_"Why do you fight me so much? By my side, I can give you the freedom to rule and live your life as you see fit. Not restrictions, no limits, nothing but true freedom."_

_I raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of me._

_"Like what?"_

_I felt him smile against my neck._

_"I'll show you."_

_The room dissolved I was suddenly sitting in the throne I saw in his head the night before. I was now wearing an elegant dark blue dress with the black tiara with diamonds glittering on my head._

_In front of me was a mass hall filled with people in formal wear. Everyone held wine glasses and was talking and laughing. Next to me, the dark king sat in his own throne with a crown on his head._

_He smiled at he and held my hand._

_"Look, Brianna. Look at what we could share together. We can rule all of them. Side by side, there is nothing we can't do."_

_The hall suddenly raised their glasses._

_"To the king and queen!"_

_I stood and froze. Thoughts suddenly began to race thru my head._

_I can have this, a voice that didn't sound like me said. All of this. I can RULE all these people!_

_I felt him step behind me and wrap his arms around me. I fell back into him and enjoyed his touch._

_"What do you say, Brianna? Join me. Help me rule! Together, were invincible!"_

_I felt my heart race as his lips caressed my neck._

_Maybe… maybe I can… this is what I'm meant for, after all._

_As soon as I thought the words, faces began popping into my head._

_Mary… Kristin… Andrew… Christian… and Jaiden._

_"But… my friends…" I said in a daze._

_He growled. "Forget them. Hey don't understand the power we hold."_

_But more faces popped into my head. _

_Dad… my stepmother… Humans!_

_"The humans…"I mumbled. _

_He grabbed my arms and spun me around. _

_"Look at me, Brianna! Think of what we could have!"_

_But the faces wouldn't go away. _

_I couldn't do it! Too many people depended on me! Why am I even thinking about this? Wait… is he manipulating my mind?_

_I shook my head and took a step back away from him. _

_"What… What did you do to me?"_

_He blinked and looked surprised. _

"_How… How did you break it? My Glamour…"_

_I glared at him. _

"_Really? Is this how you get women? You use some kind of mind control on me? Well forget it! Your not going to win me over with some cheap mind control tricks!"_

_He grabbed my arms again and turned me to face him. _

"_It worked before and it will work now! Join me, Brianna!"_

_I felt it this time. My mind felt light… as if it wasn't my own. _

_Do it… say yes… Be with him… Join him and rule…_

_I shook me head and pushed him away with all the strength I had. _

"_NO! STOP IT!" I screamed and clutched my head. _

_The room started to spin and I heard everyone in the hall start to scream. _

"_BRIANNA!" he screamed and reached for me, but never touched me. _

_The room disappeared._

…

"Brianna! Brianna, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Kristin and Mary on either side of the bed. Kristin was leaning over me and clutching my arms, shaking me. I sat up and looked at them.

"What… just happened?"

They both sighed in Relief.

"You were sweating and mumbling in your sleep. There was an earthquake and we came to check on you. Are you ok?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Just some freaky dreams."

They relaxed a little.

"Well, come on. Andrew brought pizza back tonight. Let's go eat."

I got out of bed and followed. Hoping the feeling of nausea would go away.

_Please let him stay out of my head… And let my friends stay safe…_

….

Ok! I finally fixed a few things! More still needs to be revealed and explained but that shall come with time… AND REVIEWS! HAHAHAAAAA! NOW no more till those reviews come! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I followed Mary and Kristin into the kitchen, I noticed Andrew and Jaiden weren't there.

"Where's Jaiden and Andrew?" I asked.

Kristin shrugged and sat next to Daniel. "No idea. They said they had something important to do and to just eat."

We ate. As everyone dug in, my thoughts became their own as I remembered the events of my dreams.

_I can see inside his head… and he can invade my dreams… does he know I can see thru his eyes? Will he attempt to control me again?_

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice everyone staring at me.

"Hellooo! Earth to Brianna!" Kristin said, snapping her fingers in front of me.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

I looked around and smiled in a lame way.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just lost in thought."

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

We continued eating and I finally pitched into the conversations. But I still couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of my head.

_I can't be in their meetings anymore… not if he finds out he can use me!_

I pushed the thought away and tried to focus on the current happiness.

…..

After dinner, we all left the room and saw Andrew and Jaiden walking down the hallway.

Andrew smiled at us.

"Hey! Any pizza left?"

"We left a whole box just for you two." Mary said, holding Christian's hand.

Jaiden walked into the other room after saying, "Everyone meets in here in fifteen minutes. We need to re-think some things."

Everyone grumbled but I felt the blood leave my face.

_No! I can't take that chance!_

Mary looked at me and looked concerned.

"Brie? Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"I…I don't think that pizza settled well with me… I need to go lie down."

Mary nodded. "Ok. I'll fill you in later about the meeting, ok?"

I nodded and hurried to my room.

I felt bad for not being apart of the meetings, but until I knew what was going on, I wasn't going to take the chance. I don't believe the dark king knew about me being in his head, but maybe he could see in mine without me knowing. Until I knew, I wasn't taking any chances.

I went into my room and closed my eyes.

It was driving me crazy being stuck in here. I hated it. But to sneak out would put myself in danger as well as everyone else.

_I need a vacation!_

Then, without warning, my head seemed light and started to drift away…

My eyes went dark and I allowed darkness to take over…

_When my sight came back, I was in a different room. It was ten times bigger than my room in the mansion. I was sitting in a large armchair. Across from me was a large couch that looks extremely comfy. In front of the couch was a large fireplace with a large fire heating the room. Behind the furniture was a large bed with silk black sheets and canopy._

_I sat back in the chair with a glass of wine in one hand. I took a drink. Normally, I hated the taste of wine, but this time it was sweet and wonderful on my taste buds. _

_A knock sounded at the door. _

"_Come." I commanded in that deep, masculine voice. _

_The door opened and a man, tall and built entered and immediately came and knelt at my feet. _

"_My lord."_

"_That will do."_

_The man sat up but stayed on his knees, as he should. _

"_Your majesty, we have been scouting the area, but found no sign of any of them. Jaiden seems to have disappeared as well."_

"_I see… What about attempts to find their brides? We can use them to draw them out."_

"_Sir, we haven't seen signs of any of them. We believe they are being hidden along with our queen."_

_I laughed softly. _

"_That does not surprise me. Especially after the last time we found their base."_

"_My lord, is there any thing else we can do?"_

"_No. Keep scouting the area. Look for any large building that seem oddly out of place or uninhabited. More than likely they will be hiding there. And keep scouting for the members, but do not capture them! They will lead us to their base where we can destroy all of them and take my queen back from them. By then, my… present will be ready for her."_

_The man knelt down again. "Yes my lord. And your… meal is ready for you."_

"_Excellent. Send it in on your way out."_

_And the man left, I drained the wine and placed the glass down. A moment later, a young girl entered the room and the door was slammed shut behind her. _

_The girl was young and terrified. I took a deep breath and smelled her fear. I was excellent._

_I raised my hand and gestured for her to come closer. _

"_Come, child."_

_She looked into my eyes and I watched as her eyes seemed distant. I knew she was under my glamour. It was extremely convenient at the best times. _

_She walked forward and sat on my lap. I stroked her hair to the side as my fangs slid from my mouth. _

_I growled as I latched myself onto her neck. _

_As soon as my teeth sank in, my glamour faded and reality came back to her. She started screaming and tried to push me away. _

_Her screams were like music to my ears. _

"_PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed, but no one answered her cries. _

_After a moment, her fighting ceased, and she fell limp. _

_After another minute, I dropped her to the floor and licked the blood off my lips. She was drained dry and I loved the powerful feeling of life running thru my veins again. _

_I stood, brushed myself off and walked over to the mirror on the wall. _

_I was my reflection. My deep red eyes, dark combed hair, and aura of evil. _

_I looked, but something was off. It was my eyes. I leaned closed and a look of shock came over me. _

"_Brianna?"_

_A light burst thru the scenery, and darkness took over again._

I shot awake, sweating again.

_I did it again! And I wasn't even tired! And… and he saw me!_

I sat up and held my head, trying to calm down as the pounding in my head started to slowly disappear.

_He saw me that time! He knows I can see in his head!_

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, feeling slightly better.

I… I have to tell them…

I sighed and walked out of the room.

….

I walked thru the hose but saw no one. The kitchen, gym, and meeting rooms were completely deserted.

I was walking around the corner when I froze. Jaiden was only few steps away from me.

"Uhhh…" Was my lame reaction.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

I shook myself out of my stupor.

"I… I need to talk to you."

"Yes. We do need to talk."

Without warning, he grabbed my arm and led to one of the rooms.

"Ow! Jaiden, I need to talk to everyone!"

"Were talking first."

Jaiden shoved me into the room and closed the door. I rubbed my arm where he grabbed me.

"Jaiden, please. I have to talk to everyone! It's important!"

He turned to me and I could tell he didn't hear a word I said.

"You've been avoiding me."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He walked to me until I realized I was backed against the wall.

The look in his eyes scared me.

"Jaiden… please… listen to me!"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not! Please, just listen-"

He slammed his fist thru the wall above my head and I jumped, terrified.

"You are really something, you know that? First, you come here and turn everything upside down… then you flirt with Andrew, driving me nuts… and FINALLY I kiss you and you start avoiding me!"

I started shaking. "Jaiden, please listen! That's not why I'm avoiding-"

He lashed out and pressed his lips on mine.

This kiss was hard and demanding. But I felt more passion than I felt in a log time. His tongue entered my mouth and caressed my own. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my legs and lifted me up against the wall.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. He finally left my mouth and made his way down my neck, growling while I moaned.

"Brianna…" He whispered. I never remembered my name sounding so sweet.

I felt his fangs brush against my neck. I began to hope that he would bite and take what I could give him.

"Oh God, Jaiden…"

Suddenly, I heard a deep growl… and it wasn't from me or Jaiden…

The growl was deep and angry and echoed in my head.

"Jaiden?"

He didn't stop kissing my neck.

The growl suddenly rippled thru my head and I pushed Jaiden away, clutching my head.

"Brianna?"

I grabbed my head in pain as I felt raw, powerful, fury sweep thru me.

_OH GOD HE'S HERE! HE FIGURED IT OUT!_

"BRIANNA!" I could hear the confusion in Jaiden's voice.

Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I… I'm sorry Jaiden!"

I ran from the room and went straight to my room. As soon as I entered, I collapsed on the floor, tears flowing from my eyes. I didn't hear Jaiden follow and I couldn't blame him. He must hate me now.

The growling subsided, but quickly turned into cruel laughter.

_Hello, sweet Brianna…._

…

Hehe… I'm so mean! More with more reviews! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat against the door, clutching my head. The pounding alone could make me cry, but the fury and cruelty that poured into my mind made things worse. It felt as if my entire soul would burn.

A chuckle rang thru my head.

_Are you so surprised, my love?_

I shook my head.

"No! Leave me alone!"

_Ahh… I see… So you can see thru my eyes all you want, but I cannot see thru yours?_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_No… I will not! Especially that little show I have seen!_

I froze.

"You… you saw that?"

_Indeed… How dare he touch what is mine!_

"I'm not yours!"

_You will be!_

I felt the pounding fade away, and I knew he was gone.

For now…

…..

That day I stayed in my room, alone. I was too afraid to leave.

_What if he's watching right now? I'll lead him straight to this place!_

I didn't even look out the window. I haven't felt his presence since he first invaded my mind when Jaiden and me were kissing.

_I cant face him anymore…_

A knock at the door made me jump from the bed.

"Brianna? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I called, hoping Kristin would leave. She didn't. I heard her rattling the doorknob, trying to get it but I had already locked it.

"Brianna, please! I thought we were friends! Why wont you talk to me?"

Tears spilled down my face.

"I'm sorry Kristin! I'm not safe anymore! Please leave me alone!"

Kristin continued rattling the door.

"Brie please let us help! Were all worried about you! Even Jaiden is more of an asshole than usual!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I finally yelled.

I heard her footsteps as she left. I felt cold and heartbroken.

Suddenly, a familiar feeling entered my mind and I knew he was back. I wiped the tears from my face and continued to stare at the ceiling.

_Why so sad, my love?_

I ignored him.

_What can I do to end your suffering? Just name it…_

"How about walking into a steak…"

_Now now… no need to be like that…_

"You are ruining my life!"

He chuckled.

_Only you see it that way… I can help you. I can make you happy. I can make you a queen_!

"Oh, please! According to my friends, I'm already the queen!"

_Oh yes, you were born for the role… but only with me can you find your full potential._

"You define full potential as me ruling a world where my friends and family are slaves…"

_Only because they are fit for nothing better_

I rolled over and slammed my head into the pillow.

"How did you find out how to get in my head?"

Another laugh.

_Well, when I look in a mirror and see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at me, I knew what had happened. It was only time before I figured out how to see thru your eyes as well. It is our bond, my love, and only proves that you are meant to be mine._

"I notice your all about me being yours and not the other way around."

_Is it not a man's role to rule over his wife and protect her?_

"More like condemn me."

_My love, come to me. Let me show you what life would be like at my side. Then you will understand what happiness you can have with me._

I ignored him from then on. He continued to talk and use smooth words to try and honey me over. I ignored him and after a little while, he went away.

I cried myself to sleep.

…

The next morning, I woke up very early. My head was clear but my stomach growled. I needed food… and blood.

I quickly snuck out of the room and practically ran to the kitchen. I was barefoot so luckily no sound was made.

As soon as I made it to the kitchen, I went straight to the refrigerator. In the bottom drawer were the bags of blood. As soon as I grabbed one, my fangs popped out. I needed it, and I needed it now.

I ripped the corner off with my teeth and chugged it down.

As soon as I was done, I felt much better. Now I just needed food. I turned around to throw the bag away, but froze.

Jaiden was standing right behind me.

I quickly tried to sidestep him, but he pushed me back against the refrigerator trapping me with his own body.

I quickly looked away and closed my eyes. He gently but firmly grabbed my chin and made me face him but my eyes remained closed.

"Look at me." He said in a gentle voice.

I shook my head. "Please let me go." I begged.

"Brianna?"

The new voice in the room made me open them and I took a quick look behind Jaiden.

Everyone was there. Mary and Christian, Kristin and Daniel, and Andrew.

Andrew looked irritated at Jaiden.

"Brother, this isn't how to do this."

He ignored him and continued to look at me.

"What is going on, Brianna?" He commanded.

I closed my eyes and tried to jerk my head out of his hands.

"Please…" I couldn't stop the tears. "Please just leave."

"Brianna, we just want to help you!" Christian said, taking a step forward.

I shook my head. "I can't… I can't be around you guys anymore! Your not safe with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kristin demanded.

Tears poured over my face and onto Jaiden's hand.

"He… he can see me! He can get into my mind!"

Jaiden looked shocked and finally let me go.

I sidestepped him and stood away from everyone.

"I saw into his mind a few days ago… and last night he figured out how to get into mine… None of you are safe."

I wasn't looking at them, but I could feel their stares on me. After a moment, I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

It was Kristin.

"Brie, you should have told us… we could have found some way to help you."

I felt better hearing comforting words from her. I opened my mouth to thank her, but a familiar feeling made me jump.

"No…" I whispered.

_Are you busy, my love?_

I grabbed my head and closed my eyes.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"BRIANNA?" That was the first time I heard fear in Jaiden's voice.

Kristin let me go and took a step back.

_Ah… you are with company…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

I felt myself jerked forward and Jaiden grabbed my face in his hands.

"Look at me!" he commanded.

I looked, but I immediately regretted it. In his eyes I saw hate and pain.

A growl rippled thru my head.

_He will die… slowly and painfully for touching you!_

Jaiden stared into my eyes for a moment, then released me. I fell to my knees and Jaiden turned to leave.

"Block all the windows! Black out curtains are in the closet! And no more talk of our location at all! All meetings are cancelled until I return!"

He slammed the door shut and Kristin and Mary helped me up.

Laughter rang thru my head.

_That will not help you… I will find you, one way or another…_

The laughter died in my head as the girls helped me to my room.

…

ANOTHER CLIFFY! God, I'm so mean! R&R for more!


	14. Chapter 14

THE PLOT THICKENS! HAHAAHAHAAAAA! Enjoy!

Chapter 14

I stayed in my room again but this time I didn't bother locking the door. Kristin sat with me most of the time along with Mary. Andrew and Christian popped in every once in a while to see how I was doing. Jaiden, on the other hand, hasn't been seen.

"Has anyone seen Jaiden?" I asked Christian after a couple of days.

He shook his head. "We haven't seen him since that day in the kitchen. He gave us orders to stay here until he came back."

I thanked him and went back to the TV.

Everyone was good to their word. The following day, the windows were all sealed with blackout curtains. No light came thru them at all. And no one spoke a word of our meetings, future plans, or location. It was nice to feel like I could walk around the house again.

The Dark King continued to try and speak to me as well. Usually every time I tried to go to sleep. It got to the point one time I actually used an MP3 player to drown out his voice. He didn't like that very much.

On the fourth day, I was lying in bed when I felt that familiar presence.

I groaned and rolled over. I could almost feel him smiling.

_How are you today, my love?_

"Get lost before I get my MP3 player again."

_I suppose having a deep meaningful conversation Is out of the question?_

"You guessed right. Get lost."

_Tsk tsk… You should learn to open up more to others…_

"Oh I will… just not with you…"

He faded away and I sighed in relief.

…..

The following day, Kristin, Mary, and Me were in the sitting room watching TV. Andrew came in, looking tired and dead on his feet. We watched as he plopped into one on the seats.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I keep calling him and texting him, but I get nothing. He hasn't been gone this long before without some kind of call or way of knowing if he's alright."

We all looked at each other, alarmed.

"You think… he's been captured?" Kristin said, very pale.

Andrew didn't answer but he didn't have to. We knew what he was thinking.

"Excuse me." I said and stood.

"Brianna? Are you alright?" Mary asked.

"Yeah… I'm just going to go lie down for a while."

I left before they could say more.

As I walked, I couldn't stop the horrible things racing thru my mind.

_It's my fault he's missing… He left to do something for me. I know he did. And now he could be in trouble._

I entered my room when a little light went off in my head.

_I can do it! Maybe I can see if he's missing or not_!

I went over to the bed, lay down, and closed my eyes.

_Please let this work._

I closed my eyes and started to drift away.

Finally, a light went off in my head, and darkness took over.

…

I opened my eyes to the surroundings but I wish I hadn't.

_Blood was everywhere. Bodies were spread over the room. And in my arms was one. I had ripped his head clean from his body, blood spraying everywhere. Including all over me. I tossed it to the floor, fury, hate, and bloodlust filling my head. _

_After a few deep breaths, I calmed down. Until someone spoke. _

"_My-my King? Please…"_

_I spun around, still infuriated._

"_YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME?"_

_The small, spineless man fell to his knees, head down and weeping._

"_Please forgive me, my King! We were defeated-"_

"_I KNOW YOU WERE!" I screamed, storming over to him. He continued as I stood over him, drenched in the blood of his failing partners._

"_I GAVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK! TO CAPTURE THE TRAITOR JAIDEN BEFORE HE LEFT THE COUNTRY! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!"_

_The pitiful man sobbed. I felt nothing. As he looked up one last time, the look on his face changed slightly._

"_My-my king… your…"_

_I grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air._

"_YOU SHALL DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"_

_My teeth found his throat, but it wasn't sustenance I needed. As soon as my teeth ripped into his flesh, I drew away, taking a chunk with me._

_He fell to the floor and I spit out the chunk of flesh, panting and out of breath. It took only a minute to compose myself. _

_After a few more minutes, I sat in my favorite chair as a knock sounded on the door. _

"_Enter."_

_My most faithful lieutenant entered._

_He fell to his knees in a bow. _

"_My king."_

_I liked the blood off my hand._

"_Tell me Sabin… how did he escape."_

"_My King, he was cornered at the airport parking lot. He shouldn't have escaped, but he had weapons. Most of them became too wounded to fight but then human authorities showed up. The men were arrested while Jaiden got away, unseen and flew out of country."_

"_Where did he go?"_

"_We are not sure, but our suspicions lead to Ireland or Scotland."_

_I was silent for a moment. _

"_My King? Shall we go after him?"_

"_No. We do not know exactly when he will be back or where he has gone. Have men stay at the airport. If he comes back, follow him and report back with his location. I want them all dead and my bride here immediately!"_

_He stood to go, but took a quick look at my face. He froze and stared with his eyes wide in shock._

"_My King… your eyes!"_

_I stood immediately and went to the mirror. As soon as I saw my reflection, my face covered in blood, I also knew what he was talking about._

_Beautiful blue eyes were staring back at me…_

"_Brianna…"_

_I sobbed, and pulled away…_

…

I shot up and buried my face in my hands.

_All those people are dead… and he didn't feel anything killing them!_

I jumped off the bed and quickly made my way to the sitting room, hoping everyone was still there.

_At least I know they don't have Jaiden!_

I burst into the room and saw only Mary and Kristin.

They both looked at me.

"Where the hell did you go?" Kristin asked.

"He doesn't have Jaiden!"

They both looked alarmed.

"How do you know that?" Mary asked.

"Because… I saw into his mind again. Hey were trying to capture him, but he left the country."

They looked alarmed again.

"Brie, you can't keep doing that! You need to try and stay out of his mind!"

I don't care about that right now! I now know Jaiden is safe! At least, he was. But we know he hasn't been captured. We need to tell Andrew so he can calm down."

Mary stood. "I'll do it. Kristin, go ahead and tell Daniel and Christian. Brie, you go relax. And PLEASE stay out if his mind, ok?"

I shrugged. "Only if I have to."

She gave me a look, then left with Kristin.

I went back to my room and lay down on the bed, hoping to just go to sleep.

Just as I was about to drift away, the presence in my mind returned.

I wasn't surprised.

_My love… Why did you look?_

"You know why… Don't ask stupid questions."

_You should not have seen that… You should not have looked…_

"Oh please… you entered my mind enough!"

_Any other time, I would welcome you…_

"I can see that! You… you killed all those people! For no reason!"

_They failed me-_

"Your horrible! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND STAY OUT!"

For a moment I thought it worked…. But his presence was still there.

_One day soon… you will understand… blood can eventually lead to peace…_

He was gone before I could say more…

….

The following day, we all seemed lighter on their feet. The knowledge that Jaiden was out of the Dark Kings hands was comforting.

The day was almost over when I was watching TV alone in the sitting room.

The sudden presence filled my head and I groaned.

_Anticipating me?_

"I'm use to you just showing up now."

_I knew you wanted to be with me…_

I snorted. "Get over yourself. I want you to leave me alone."

_Tell me… have you ever experienced pleasure?_

I froze. "Huh?"

_Pleasure… I know you are untouched but have you never experienced any kind of personal pleasure?_

"That… That I none of your business!" I said, my face red and hot.

_I see… would you like to?_

At that moment, a burst of heat suddenly pulsed thru my body. I gasped and doubled over.

_I learned a few tricks, my love_

Another bolt of heat waved thru my body and I felt both shame and heat. My breasts felt tight and ached. My private place was now hot and wet.

I cried out. "PLEASE STOP!"

He laughed.

_Why? Don't you like it? I LOVE it!_

Another wave hit and I fell to the floor, arms wrapped around myself.

I panted. "How… are you doing this?"

_It's our bond my love… you could easily do the same if you concentrate and take the time to learn…_

Another wave and I screamed.

"STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" I cried, tears slipping down my eyes.

The pleasure I felt made me feel… dirty. It wasn't right.

A moment later, the door burst open.

'BRIANNA?" It was Kristin and Mary. They rushed to my side and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

I sobbed in embarrassment and a wave hit and laughter rippled thru my head.

_Perhaps I should have waited until you were alone…_

The door burst open again and when I saw who it was, I almost cried in relief.

It was Jaiden

"Jaiden, help me!" I cried, reaching for him.

The pleasure seemed to fade and was replaced by a loud, deep, growl.

_DO NOT TOUCH HIM!_

I reached for him and Jaiden was by my side in an instant.

"Brianna, it's ok now."

I cried as Jaiden gently lifted my off the floor, caressing my neck.

_DO NOT TOUCH HIM! YOU ARE MINE!_

As soon as I was in his lap, Jaiden pulled a box out of his pocket. It was black and velvet.

He opened it and pulled out a simple, black choker.

_NO!_

Quickly, he pulled me forward and started tying it around my neck

_BRIANNA, DON'T-_

As soon as he finished tying it, I felt nothing. His voice was gone, the pain and pleasure… all gone.

I blinked and stayed silent a moment as Jaiden stroked my hair.

"What… What happened?"

Jaiden smiled at me. His first genuine smile.

"It will help you, Brianna. I'll explain later… but you need to sleep."

He picked my up into his arms and I suddenly realized how tired I was.

"But Jaiden-"

"Later." He ordered, carrying me out of the room, ignoring everyone.

I leaned into him, enjoying the silence in my head.

"Sleep, Brianna. We can talk tomorrow."

"You… promise?" I asked, yawning.

"I promise."

My last memory was being laid in my bed and cold lips against my forehead.

….

More to come soon! R&R please! ^_^

Btw, I think I should tell everyone; I can't make any promises from here on out as to when I can update. I'm getting ready to move and I still have a lot to do. I will do the best I can so don't give up on me!


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter time! I made it to Alaska all right and I'm currently waiting to find out when I start work so as soon as I know, I'll give the new warning about chapter updates. Ok, here ya go!

Chapter 15

I slept for what felt like days. When I finally woke up, it was late into the evening.

_Everyone must have been up for hours now_

Remembering Jaiden's promise, I launched out of bed to go find him. I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas. The first place I looked was the kitchen. No one was there. Next was the sitting room.

Jaiden was alone sitting in a large armchair next to the fire, reading what looked like a very large book.

When I stepped into the room he looked up. I never thought vampires could look tired, but he did. Bags were under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days.

He didn't smile when he saw me, but looked gentler.

"Good evening." He said to me.

I went and sat across from him, looking determined.

_Finally going to get some answers from him._

"Jaiden… you promised we would talk."

Jaiden marked the page in his book and set it on the coffee table in front him.

"Yes, I did. Now ask away."

I stared at him for several moments. All this time, questions poured into my head. Now, I felt dumbstruck.

"Well… before I ask, I think you should know I want to ask you about your past."

He was silent so I continued.

"And I think you should know…. Andrew told me about your past."

Jaiden closed his eyes for a moment, looking almost in pain.

"I wish he hadn't. My past isn't exactly a pleasant bedtime story."

"I know it isn't. But it certainly explains more about you."

He opened his eyes and I was relieved to see he wasn't angry.

"Well, what more do you want to know?"

"I… just want to hear it from you. More than anything."

Jaiden was silent and looked towards the fire. Normally, I would be impatient and just start demanding him to start to talk. But this was serious. If I wanted to hear his story, I needed to be patient and wait.

Finally, he sighed.

"Me and Andrew became soldiers shortly after world war one started. All those years, we watched the violence and bloodshed. We were never the same again. Then, in 1919, we were finally able to go home. The journey was long, but all we could think about was going home and seeing our parents and my little sister again."

He suddenly had a small smile on his face.

"Adriana was sixteen when the war ended. All she thought about was Andrew and I. Her letters always demanded our safe return. You remind me a little bit of her."

I blushed and looked towards the floor.

"Anyway, when we finally reached our home a month after the war ended, it was night. Out farmhouse was up in flames. We watched outside as our family was dragged out. He tried to turn her."

He closed his eyes in pain again.

"She died in pain and agony. Very few humans can survive a transition, but women aren't supposed to be turned at all. She died and he watched her. As soon as he knew he failed, he slaughtered our parents. They were dead before I could get to them."

I felt tears fall down my face, but ignored them.

"Andrew and I didn't stand a chance. His men beat us to a pulp. But after they all left, he came back. We were an inch from death. He forced us to drink from his wrist and the pain began. I still remember his words."

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"'At the right time, you will come to me and serve me. Your nothing more than my dog, now.'"

I started shaking. He looked back to the fire.

"The pain was the worst thing I ever felt. Andrew and I took shelter in the part of the house that survived. Three days of pain, then we finally changed. And there was nothing worse than being a new vampire with no true guide to help you. We couldn't stop ourselves from attaching humans. We were starving after a few days. Thankfully, we never killed them. After a couple of weeks, we met Christian. He taught us about what we were and took us in. We were traveling when he heard his call."

"His call?"

"When a vampire is created and not born, they have a deep connection with their sire. A tiny voice in our heads was demanding us to go to him and start serving him. I don't know how we did it, but we were strong enough to ignore it. We left the state and traveled. We all three decided to stop him and try to convince others to help."

"After about twenty years, we found several others to help us. We began to increase our numbers but his increased as well. One night, we were changing houses when we were attacked. Everyone made it out of the battle all right, but me. I was captured and dragged to an underground location. They tortured me to find out everything I knew. Our locations, members, you name it. I didn't say a word. I won't go into details of what they did, but it was the worst pain I ever experienced."

I wiped my tears away and continued staring at the floor.

"When I was down there, he came to me and demanded to know how me and Andrew refused to come to him when he called. That was the only answer I ever gave. I didn't know. He forced me to take more of his blood. He was trying to make our bond stronger, but nothing worked. I think it was my hate for him that saved me. After two weeks, Andrew found me."

We were silent for several moments.

Now I understood fully. The reason why he was such a hard-ass. Why he had barley any emotion. Everything was explained. Except…

"Jaiden… Why did you kiss me?"

Finally, he had a small smile.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

A jolt went thru my chest.

"Jaiden… we hardly know each other!"

"And? When I was younger, girls were marrying men at the age of fifteen. Having children by the time when they were seventeen."

"Yeah well times have changed! I believe in good old-fashioned dating and getting to know each other before any serious commitments."

He grunted. "Waste of time if you ask me. If it works, you might as well seal the deal."

I rolled my eyes. "Your so old fashioned it's not even funny."

Jaiden laughed and my heart fluttered. To hear him truly laugh seemed like music.

"See… that's why I love you."

Another jolt rang thru my chest. I watched as he stood, come to my chair, and kneel in front of me.

"I can say that without hesitation. Ever since you came here, you have been driving me nuts. Every movement you make drives me insane. I can't seem to keep my eyes off you."

I smiled. "So that's why you keep staring at me."

"I can't seem to stop myself."

I noticed he was slowly getting closer to me. I didn't pull away.

"Jaiden… this is all too fast…"

"No… it's just right."

Then he kissed me.

This time, it wasn't demanding. It was gentle. He certainly knew how to kiss and I was helpless to saying no. And I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. Our lips seemed to perfectly fit each other. His mouth tasted like a sweet wine I always wanted to try.

As soon as we parted, his lips followed down to my neck, nuzzling my ear. I groaned.

"When I saw you and Andrew together, that was the first time I wanted to kill him. I want to be the only one to tough you. To kiss you."

I giggled. "You know, I never imagined such soft words coming from your mouth."

"You bring out the best in me."

We kissed again with more passion, but after a moment I pulled away.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I know you're very old fashioned here, but I'm not. I want to take this slow. Get to know each other. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can't just get you to marry me and be done with it?"

"Sure… after a few years."

He rolled his eyes. "Women always do things the hard way."

"Damn skippy we do. And by the way, if you ever man-handle me again, I'll chop off your manhood before you can even blink."

He laughed. "Brianna, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

…

Yay for new chapter! I made it to Alaska ok and I'm settling in. working on getting my license and all that but now I can finally work on writing! XD

Follow me on twitter: Kurby14

More to come soon with reviews!

(and before anyone askes, yes, more info is revealed in the next chapter. i.e her necklace and all that!)


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, more info here in this chapter. Not much action so probably one of my more boring ones, but it must be done! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

"So what exactly does this necklace do?"

Jaiden and I were sitting in the garden inn the grass. As he lay back with his hands folded beneath his head, he looked content. More than I have ever seen him.

"About a hundred years ago, a woman created that to stop her husband from controlling her. She had the same problem you had, but he could control her every move. She created it to stop his affects on her mind. Once she did, she was free of him."

"Did she leave him finally?"

"No. She killed him."

I flinched. "Ok… not what I was expecting. But how did she create it?"

"I guess some witches helped her."

I blinked. "Witches? You mean real magical witches?"

"Yes. They exist as well."

"Oh wow. So, basically this necklace makes sure we can't see into each others minds and he cant try and control me."

"Basically."

"I'm surprised she just gave it to you."

"Well, she understood your problem and since her husband is dead, she didn't need it anymore. She was more than happy to help."

"I owe her one. Maybe we can visit her someday. Where was she?"

"Scotland. She moved there after her husband died. I guess she loves a man in a kilt."

I giggled. "Ok I get the necklace thing. But I have some more questions for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "More? Jesus Christ, woman, how much more do you want to know?"

"Well, if were getting to know each other, everything about you. I want to hear more about you before you were turned. You know, what was your parents like, your sister, Andrew, why did you join the army, blah blah blah."

He rolled his eyes. "You ask the questions and I'll answer them."

"What was your family like?"

"My father was tough as nails and my mother was always kind and caring. I believe their marriage was arranged because I never saw two more opposite people married. He was the reason we joined the army. Said he had to or he would throw us out and we didn't have a penny to our name at the time. So we felt like we didn't have a choice. I was alright with it, but Andrew hated him for it."

I winced. "No offence, but your dad sounds like a jerk."

"He was. I never even heard him tell my mother that he loved her."

I was silent so he continued.

"My sister was just like my mother, thank God. Kind, caring, and loved being outside. She always wanted to marry someone who loved her and wanted lot of children. She had a lot of love to go around. We were very close as children. Actually, all three of us were until the war started and we were forced to join."

"I'm liking you father less and less here."

"I don't blame you. But he was honorable. Never cheated on my mother and took care of us. He was a man of honor."

"Alright. I take it as you and Andrew are still close?"

"Maybe not as close as we were as children, but we are still."

"So why is Andrew a little more care-free than you are?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You… can't see it, but there are plenty of times when he can be just as hard as I am. He hasn't been thru some of the things I have and I hope to keep it that way."

"I guess I can understand that. So when you were human, did you have a girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I told you. We entered the army. I wasn't going to join then try and quickly find someone. I wouldn't do that to her, anyway."

"Do what to her?"

"Make her worry over me all that time until I either came home or died. That would be stupid and cruel. Andrew was the one who had the fiancée."

"Had?"

"She passed away from a sever illness shortly after the war started. Poor thing never took to well with being sick."

"Oh… Poor Andrew."

"It was sad. She was a nice girl. Andrew always seemed a little depressed after that. But now, he seems to hide it well enough."

"So… have you ever had a girlfriend after your change?"

"Lovers. But nothing serious."

"Why haven't you tried a relationship before?"

"When you're doing something like this, you can't risk it. The Dark King will use anyone to get what he wants and I wouldn't risk any woman's safety. Were taking a huge risk already being together."

"Yeah well, were not exactly 'together' yet."

"Well how long do I have to do this dating bullshit before we get married."

I finally snapped. "Jaiden, what the hell is your problem? Did you expect me to just say 'I love you, lets just get married right away, have some kids, and ride off into the sunset'? It doesn't work that way for me! I can only say it if I mean it."

He sighed but said nothing.

"Jaiden, why are you pushing the whole marriage thing?"

"Because, where I'm from, we never 'dated' or anything like that. If it worked, you married because who knew how long you were going to live. It was a time of war. Sure we might court for a month but that was it."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, understanding.

"Jaiden, I see what you mean. But I just can't do that. Besides, I can't just marry someone who doesn't know anything about me."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know plenty about you!"

"Oh really? What's my favorite color?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What's my favorite food? Flower? Where do I want to travel to one day? Favorite movie? Favorite-"

"ALRIGHT! I get the point!"

I giggled. "Hence, the point of dating."

He snorted. "Alright, I'll do this your way. But I swear, the moment you tell me you love me, I'm calling a priest."

"Then I'll be sure to wait five years before I say it."

"FIVE YEARS?"

I laughed at his expression.

….

A little later after lunch, we were back in the sitting room. Everyone else seemed to disappear, giving us out privacy.

"So where did you meet Christian?"

"It was in an ally way one night. We were feeding and he was getting ready to kill us. But he saw we were leaving the humans alive and introduced himself to us. We listened to him and followed him, knowing he would help us."

"Ok. So something else I'm curious about. What does it feel like to be 'called' by your sire?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's like… when you getting a buzzing in your ear when someone it talking about you. But a million times worse. After a while, it can become painful but we managed to fight t off."

"Ok. I get that. So why was he so desperate to get at you and not Andrew? Didn't you both betray him in that sense?"

He shrugged. "My only guess is because I pretty much stepped up as a leader after we became an official group. Before my capture, he tried to call me to him several times. Eventually, the call stopped. I'm the one who decides where we move, when we move, and all that stuff."

"Have they tried to capture the others?"

"Several times, but I guess I'm just the lucky one who gets most of the attention."

I laughed. "Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me."

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap on the couch. I tensed up, not use to the contact yet. I watched his eyes as he stroked my hair and looked at me adoringly.

"Jaiden… I have one more question."

"Ask away." He said, stroking my hair.

"…Why me? When did you fall in love with me?"

He continued stroking my hair for a moment.

"I don't know… maybe I started to feel for you after you threw me thru that wall. Actually, I think it was when you snapped at those two men who tried to get you to follow them."

I laughed and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. Before I could reach his lips, a small noise caught my attention. I turned to see and froze.

It was Andrew.

He stood there, wide eyed, for a moment. Then, turned and stomped out the door.

Panicking, I quickly jumped off Jaiden's lap and hurried after him.

"ANDREW! WAIT!"

As soon as I burst into the hallway, he was gone. I couldn't find him.

A chill swept thru me as a tear fell down my face.

…..

DADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! More to come as soon as I am able!

BTW, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. A lot has been going on (and still is going on) I just got some bad news from home so updates might be scarce for a while. My goal is to update at least once a week, if not more. Please hang in there with me! I'll update soon! I hope…


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the long waits for updates. Trying to get some things in order. Keep holding on people! I'm trying!

Chapter 17

I slept horribly that night. I was constantly in and out of sleep. Guilt kept winding thru my chest like a snake.

I didn't do anything wrong… I didn't do anything wrong…

I kept repeating the words, but the feeling never went away.

I fell asleep crying.

…..

The next evening, I woke with a jolt. I quickly ran out the room, and headed for the front door, hoping to catch Andrew before he tried to sneak away.

I reached the door with no sign of anyone.

Did I miss him?

I turned to leave when I jumped. Andrew was in the hallway. He looked startled for a moment, and then turned away, looking frustrated.

"Andrew, Wait!"

I ran after him. He was halfway down the hallway when I caught up to him.

"Andrew, stop!"

He stopped, causing me to almost run into him. He turned to look at me and I winced. I saw pain and weariness in his eyes.

"Andrew… what did I do wrong? I thought we were friends."

He stared at me for a moment. The silence could be cut with a knife.

"Friends, huh? That's not what you said after I asked you out in the garden that night."

I opened my mouth to say something, but froze.

He was right. I had asked him to wait until this was all over before we did anything. And he saw me all over Jaiden like my words meant nothing.

Tears formed in my eyes.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen. It… it just did."

He stared at me for a moment, making me feel smaller.

"It just happened…"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't mean for it to happen. I really like you Andrew, but I really want to be your friend."

His eyes seemed to get darker as I spoke. I took a step back, suddenly getting a weird feeling.

"Friends… that's all we can be is friends?"

"I… I would really like that, Andrew."

"Maybe I don't want to be friends."

I tried to take another step back, but suddenly, I found myself against the wall between his arms. He didn't hurt me, but fear spread thru my body.

"Andrew, please stop!"

"I really like you, Brie."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could blink his mouth covered mine.

His kiss was far off from Jaiden's kiss. His kiss, although demanding, was also stiffer. As if he hadn't been kissing as long as Jaiden had.

It took a moment, but I regained my composure and tried to push him away. I managed to break away from him, but couldn't get out of his arms.

"Andrew, stop it!"

In a flash, I was suddenly pushed tot the floor and heard a great commotion. I looked up and gasped.

Jaiden was on top Andrew, fist raised, looking furious.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I quickly jumped up and ran right at Jaiden, grabbing his raised fist.

"JAIDEN, STOP!"

Jaiden froze for a second, and then seemed to snap out of his trance.

I pulled him off Andrew and everyone stood. Jaiden kept my behind him as he glared at Andrew. Andrew didn't seem to have any expression on his face.

"I finally find someone, and you try to take her from me!" Jaiden snapped.

Andrew was silent.

"ANSWER ME! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF?"

Andrew finally snorted, now looking annoyed.

"When have I ever been selfish before today? All these years I have followed YOU! I listened to your every command! And now I finally show interest in a girl after my fiancée, and you take her from me!"

"I didn't take anything from you! She wanted me, not you!"

Ok… this is going too far…

"Guys, stop…"

"That's a lie! You only came onto her when she showed interest in me!"

"Hey, listen-"

"I never came onto her! She loves me fair and square!"

"Hey now, I haven't said-"

"You have a funny way of showing YOUR feelings to women! Shoving them around and ordering them like you're a God!"

"Stop it both of-"

"I DO IT FOR HER SAFETY!"

"YOU DO IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A SELFISH OLD FUCK!"

I had enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They both turned to look at me, both shocked at my outburst. But I didn't care. I was too angry.

"I've had enough of both of you! Neither of you seem to care about how I feel in all of this, so you can both go to hell!"

I turned and went down the hall, slamming my bedroom door closed.

I ignored their shouts in the hall and played music to drown them out.

…

Later that day, I finally emerged from my room. I had to feed and felt as if I could eat a horse.

_I swear, if they are still fighting, I'm throwing BOTH of them into a lake!_

I entered the kitchen and was relieved to see Kristin eating a sandwich.

He smiled when she saw me.

"Well, someone knows how to cause some drama around here"

I gave her a small smile and went to the fridge, quickly feeding on a bag of blood. I felt better instantly. After I was done, I got the stuff to make my own sandwich.

I joined Kristin at the table.

"Kristin, things are such a mess…"

"Yeah, I kinda heard last night."

"Any idea on what I should do?"

"Well that depends, who do you really care about? Andrew or Jaiden?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. Both of them made me so mad last night, I just want to stay away from both of them. At least until everything is over."

"Good choice, but that might be hard to do. Especially since Jaiden is still leading this team and you need to be there for meeting, where BOTH of them will be at."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the kitchen door suddenly slammed open. We both turned to see Jaiden and Andrew standing in front of me. Both of them looked intimidating today. Both of them had their arms crossed, looking intently at me.

"What do you two want?" I snapped. Kristin watched, looking interested.

"Brianna, you have to choose. Me or him." Jaiden said.

I raised an eyebrow, looking from him to Andrew.

"You two are serious?"

"Very." They both said at the same time.

"Fine then… I choose…"

They both seemed to lean in a little.

"Neither of you."

….

Sorry about the late update! Been very busy lately. More so than I thought I would be. But I'm still writing so hang in there! More to come soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Well, it looks like chapters might not be as frequent as I like. My new job is kinda wiping me out. But I shall not give up! I swear!

Chapter 18

I felt everyone stare at me as if my head had suddenly expanded or something. But I ignored the feeling. I suddenly felt more confident than I had in years. Energy seemed to pour out of the room and into me.

"What?" both men said at the same time, awestruck.

"You heard me. Now, I don't want anything to do with either one of you!"

"WHY?"

I stood, anger and rage filling me and giving my words more power.

"Because, NEITHER of you have EVER thought about my choices or feelings! Neither of you have ever taken the time out of your petty fights to ask me how I truly felt about things. You two assume too much and I'm sick of it! Jaiden, all you have done is treated me like dirt and pushed your feelings onto me! You have never thought about me or given me any free choice in this situation! And YOU-"

Andrew jumped and stopped grinning at Jaiden in victory

"You have assumed that I would simply wait things out and just go out with you! I never said I would! Only that I didn't want to think about those things until this was all over! And it seems that both of you only see me as a trophy, not a girlfriend!"

Silence seemed to slide thru the room as my words stopped. Both men looked pale and shocked at me.

"The way things have been between us, so far, Dracula has done a better job seducing me! And no-" I said as they opened their mouths to speak, "That does not mean I am going to him. I want nothing to do with him. I'm making a point. So both of you can go jump in a lake for all I care!"

I turned to Kristin.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

She simply nodded and followed me out the door. I slammed it on the men's stunned faces.

As the door closed, we both burst out laughing, walking down the hall.

"Did you see their faces? It's like you stuck a hot poker up their asses!"

I laughed harder as we walked into the TV room.

"Maybe now both of them will get off their thrones and have a nice smack of reality!"

…..

The rest of the day seemed to glide by. Jaiden and Andrew seemed to go back to their jobs with no other words said. I felt a little bad for snapping the way I did, but I didn't regret a moment of it. Christian and Mary were spending some alone time together while I was keeping Kristin company as Daniel was on guard duty tonight.

Kristin and me finished our television program and we both stood, ready for bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Yelling at those men today really wore me out."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tell Daniel all about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

I went to my room and went to the dresser. Without thinking, I threw off my shirt and went to grab a nightgown.

"I think I should warn you now your not alone."

I Jumped and turned without thinking.

Jaiden was leaning against the bedroom door. I froze and watched his eyes wander over me. I quickly grabbed my nightgown and held it against me.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded, feeling angry and vulnerable.

Jaiden looked calm and a lot more relaxed.

"I wanted to talk to you privately and I figured this was the best place to do it."

"Yeah well I don't appreciate you coming in here and waiting till I'm nearly naked to speak up!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, but I didn't expect you to just come in and strip. I was hoping to be noticed before then."

"Well, what the hell do you want?"

He looked serious within seconds.

"I realize I owe you an apology."

I didn't say anything, but was very surprised. He sounded very sincere.

"I want to apologize. For everything. You made a very good point when you went off on Andrew and me. I'm very sorry for how I treated you. I never bothered to listen to your feelings or ask you what you truly wanted. And Andrew was wrong also. He may not have admitted it yet, but he shouldn't have snapped at you either. We had no right to make you choose between us. So yes, I am truly sorry."

I stood there, stunned. Jaiden seem like the type to just apologize. Even if he was wrong.

I stared at him, wondering what to do now.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? You're looking at me as if I have something on my face."

"Well… I just never thought you would apologize to me."

"I didn't either until you smacked me in the face with the truth."

I giggled, then blushed, realizing I was still topless with a shirt held against me.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

Jaiden took a step towards me. "So do you forgive me?"

I blushed and looked towards the floor. "I suppose so."

We stayed like that for several moments. I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"So… can you go so I can change now?"

He tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at me.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but froze. Something was stopping me.

He stepped closer to me. "Do you really want me to leave you, Brianna?"

I closed my mouth and looked back to the carpet. My nerves suddenly went into overdrive.

Jaiden walked up to me to the point where I felt his breath on the top of my head.

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, Brianna. No matter what happens and no matter what you choose, I'll always protect you and stand by you."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Never had he sounded more sincere and open.

Slowly, he grabbed the corner of the shirt and pulled it away.

"Just us tonight, Brianna. Nothing else exists…"

…..

YAAY! Chapter update! More soon!

WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LEMONS! DO NOT READ IF IT OFFENDS! YOU CAN SKIP IT OR WAIT UNTIL THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER TO CONTINUE! YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING!


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHATER CONTAINS A LEMON. FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF IT OFFENDS YOU. YOU WON'T MISS ANTTHING MAJOR TO THE STORY. PLEASE SKIP OR WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

If it does not offend, enjoy!

Chapter 19

I let the towel drop, but kept my arms up covering my beasts. I felt his breath hot on the top of my head.

"God, your gorgeous, Brianna."

I blushed and his arms came around me. His fingers slowly traced my spine, making me shiver. His head came to my neck. His breath was hot and made me warn all over.

"Don't push me away…please…"

I shivered again as he started kissing my neck. His kisses felt intoxicating. Every move he made across my skin felt like fire.

But I couldn't stop the panic that filled me.

"Uhh… Jaiden? I think you should know something…"

He groaned and I took that as a sign he was listening.

"I'm… I'm a virgin."

He paused for a moment.

"I- I mean, I don't think I want to stop, but I- I've never done this… and I don't want to upset you or anything! I'm just really new at this-"

He cut me off with a kiss and the next thing I knew, I was against the wall, flames searing thru me.

He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Brianna, relax. Anything that happens tonight is for us. And I wont do anything to you that you don't want me to do. Just let this happen."

I opened my mouth but he cut me off again with another kiss. His tongue explored my mouth and caressed my own. He tasted like a sweet wine from Paris. I moaned and slipped my arms around his neck.

In an instant, he picked me up and we were on the large bed. He settled himself between my legs as his hands began to roam my body, leaving trails of fire.

I couldn't stop the panic come into me again.

Jaiden leaned over me to kiss me again, but I held a finger to his lips, making him pause.

"Jaiden, I need you to promise me something before this goes further."

"Yes?" Jaiden was practically panting. His eyes looked wild and I could tell he was really holding back.

"Promise me this isn't just casual sex here. I'm not a slut who just sleeps with a man cause I'm a little horny. I want this to mean something. Please promise me."

Jaiden smiled.

"Brianna, I promise you after tonight, there will be no one else. Just you and me forever."

I felt my heart practically melt at his words and sighed as he continued kissing me. His lips went from my neck to my breasts, which were practically screaming for attention. One hand gently cupped my breast while his mouth was on the other. I gasped while his tongue flicked across my nipple. I writhed underneath him and he switched sides. His hands and mouth were gentle. I held the back of his head as he made his way lower down my body.

My body quivered as he sat up and unbuttoned my jeans. As he did, I couldn't help but wonder how many woman he shared his bed with… and if I even compared to them…

Don't think about it… just think about him… and this moment…

My pants and panties were off and suddenly, I felt very exposed. I tried crossing my legs, but he gently opened my legs.

"Don't hide from me, Brianna. Never from me." He panted.

I blushed as he lifted his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but admire his well-built frame. I blushed even more when he lowered himself to my most private place.

I closed my eyes and tensed as I felt his breath against my thigh.

"God, your so beautiful."

I gasped as I felt him kiss my private flesh. Then, his tongue replaced his lips.

I gasped and panted in pleasure at the things he could do with his mouth. I gripped the back of his head and cried out, feeling the most intense pleasure his mouth was creating. He stayed there for what seemed like forever, until he finally broke away and sat up, licking his lips.

"You taste so good, Brianna."

I tried to control my breathing as he unbuttoned his pants, but the pleasure he had just given me still coursed thru my body. I looked back at him and realized he fully naked and exposed to me.

I couldn't turn my eyes away as he fully sat up and let me see him. Jaiden was pure muscle. He could easily crush me if he wanted too. But what intimidated me more was his manhood. I may be a virgin, but I admit my curiosity has gotten the best of me before. I have seen pictures of naked men. But Jaiden made them all seem like little boys hoping to hit puberty. Jaiden was hardly lacking in this department. Actually, I couldn't help but wonder if he would even fit inside me.

He slowly made his way back up to me and kissed me again. I shuddered as his manhood brushed my thigh.

"I love you, Brianna."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands gently parted my legs to wrap around his waist.

In one stroke, he was inside of me and I cried out.

The pain was only slight put the pleasure was the most intense feeling. Jaiden groaned as he entered me and slowly withdrew.

"Oh God… Your so tight…" He moaned in my ear.

I moaned back as he continued to slowly thrust into me. I began to writhe in pleasure and we both moaned.

I clutched at his back, probably leaving scratches. But Jaiden moaned even louder and began to quicken his pace.

"Brianna! Oh God!" He screamed.

"YES!"

He kept a steady pace until I heard him panting in my ear.

"Brianna, please! I can't… need more!"

"YES! JAIDEN PLEASE!"

He suddenly grabbed the headboard of the bed and began pounding into me. I cried out and my nails dug deeper into his back. He hissed but didn't slow down his pace.

Suddenly, the pleasure burst thru me, and I couldn't take anymore.

"JAIDEN!"

He screamed as his own pleasure consumed him.

My last image was Jaiden screaming my name.

…..

Ok! Lemons over! Next chapter is ok for everyone! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

LEMON OVER! YOU CAN UNCOVER YOUR EYES, KIDDIES!

Btw, I just want to apologize for my lack of updates. Recently I have been dealing with some personal things and my writing had to be put on hold. I didn't trust myself to write with the state I was in. But I'm all right now so the writing shall begin again! Back to the story…

Chapter 20

I woke up with my body sore and aching. But it was an ache that made me smile. I opened my eyes and realized my face was still buried in Jaiden's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and he snored lightly. I sat up a little and looked into his face.

It was the first time I've ever seen him look so peaceful.

I smiled again and placed a light kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

He smirked. "That would be you dear. And technically it's night now."

I looked out the window and shrugged. "I'm use to saying good morning so whatever."

He chuckled and sat up. "Well we need to get everyone together and talk. We need to talk and re-think things."

I nodded and we both got dressed.

About fifteen minutes later we were all in the large sitting room. Andrew wasn't his usual self. His smile was gone and his arms were crossed. He looked more like Jaiden when he was acting like this but since I haven't received an apology from him, I really didn't care.

Jaiden looked serious as he stood in front of everyone by the fire.

"We were able to solve the problem of the Dark King seeing into Brianna's mind. But now we face the problem that he possible has an idea of where we are located. We need to find a new location and quickly."

Everyone stayed silent but they all nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow night all the men but Christian will join me in going to find a new location. I want us moved within a month. Less if possible."

"Jaiden, that's a lot to ask. It took us months to find this place!" Mary said.

"I know but we need to hurry as fast as we can. We all must assume were all in danger from this point on until were moved. No one leaves tonight. We all stay in tonight and pack our things. Boxes are in the basement."

The tension could be cut with a knife. No one wanted to leave but we all knew we didn't have a choice. Andrew gave me a brief look that made me think he was going to say something, but he continued his way out of the room. Jaiden came behind me when everyone left and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"He'll get over it soon and apologize. Trust me on that."

"I hope so." We parted with a kiss and went to our rooms to pack.

….

We all spent some serious time in our rooms packing. I was nearly done considering I didn't have much. Just some luxury items and clothes everyone was nice enough to get me.

I finally got tired of the work and went to watch some TV. Mary and Kristin had already beaten me to the room and were watching.

I sat with them and we all had the same gloomy looks on our faces. No one was happy about this move.

"So are you guys all packed and ready to go?" I asked conversationally.

"Almost." Mary said as Kristin shrugged. "We don't carry much in case of these things happening."

"Oh."

We all looked back to the TV and tried to ignore the awkward silence.

After a while I stood. "Well, I'm gonna get food. Anyone else hungry?"

Mary and Kristin looked at each other and nodded. We all went to the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches.

"So are we moving into a place as bid as this?"

"It all depends on what they find." Mary said.

"One time we all stayed in this small 4 bedroom house. We were glad to leave that place." Kristin said.

"Too small?"

"WAY too small. We were all uncomfortable and had to fight for the bathroom when we wanted it."

"Ouch! That would really suck."

"Yeah but I think they will look for a bigger place since there are so many of us. They wont have much of a choice."

"Yeah that would be nice. I would hate to fight for a bathroom."

We all laughed and smiled.

"God, imagine all of us with only one bathroom and a tiny kitchen. We'd all kill each other!"

"Yeah the men would all die leaving just us. Come to think of it, I don't think I would mind that." Kristin said, pretending to think on it leaving me and Mary laughing.

A moment later, Jaiden walked in and we finished laughing.

"I suggest you all get some sleep. All the men are leaving early tomorrow to start house hunting and you girls need to try and have the house packed before we return."

As much as I wanted to tell him to stuff it and let us have our fun, he had a point. He sadly all got up and started out of the kitchen. Before I could leave I felt his hand gently grip my arm holding me back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist as his arms came around my shoulders.

"Will you come to my room tonight?" I ask, sounding hopeful.

"Sadly I need to go out and run a safety check before anything. And you need your sleep."

I nod, disappointed but understanding.

"Ok then."

He gave me a small slime and we kissed.

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Then I promise a night with you."

My smile got bigger.

"Ok."

We parted and I had a heavy feeling in my chest.

…

When I woke up the following evening, Jaiden was true to his word. All the men but Christian were gone. Mary and Kristin were in the kitchen while Christian was in the small gym working out.

"What time did they all leave?" I ask.

"About an hour ago right after the sun set." Kristin said, looking grim.

I nodded and quickly went to get blood out of the fridge. Before I reached the bag I heard a small noise that distracted me.

I closed the fridge and listened again.

"Do you guys hear that?"

They looked at each other confused and shook their heads. I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and went towards the noise. I heard Mary and Kristin follow me but I ignored them.

As soon as I entered the main room of the house, I saw it.

The window was broken and a large grenade looking object was in the middle of the room.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed and turned quickly, dragging Mary and Kristin with me as I flung my arms around them.

The grenade went off and I felt the blast of heat. We all screamed as it passed over us, but causing no damage to us. We scrambled to our feet as Christian burst out of the basement door to our right.

"THEY FOUND US! OUT THE BACK! QUICKLY!"

We all ran but another grenade crashed thru another window, making us change direction. We kept running as the grenade went off and fire spread. I was the last one in the hallway while Christian led the way.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM! THERES AN UNDERGROUND WAY OUT!" He screamed over the roaring flame. As we rounded the corner, I lost my footing and tripped. I quickly rebounded but got behind. I didn't bother to shout for them to slow down. I would catch up eventually.

As I began trying to run again, another grenade crashed thru the window, but this time in front of me.

I scream as I made my body stop and turn. The blast knocked me back down the wall and thru a wall.

Being a vampire may have made me somewhat invincible, but being knocked thru a wall still hurt like hell. I lay on my back for several moments trying to force myself to get up. The room I crashed into hadn't been set on fire yet but it was spreading quickly.

I forced my body to move, pain searing thru me. I finally stood and tried to make my way to the door but froze when I lifted my head.

In front of me stood five men all in black. Their aura made me shiver and I recognized the man in the front. It was Sabin, the Dark Kings head man.

They all smiled, making me shiver again.

"My queen, your presence has been requested by your fiancée and King."

I didn't hesitate a moment longer, I ran for the door next to me.

Being in a big house had its advantages of getting away but it also had the bad advantage of easily getting lost without thinking.

I made it past the door but my body was still sore and tired. As I rounded another corner, I froze as one of the men appeared five feet in front of me.

He smiled. "No need to be nervous your majesty. We've all been waiting for you."

I turned but there were the rest of them. Sabin in the lead.

"Time to go, my queen."

"MARY! KRISTIN! CHRISTIAN!" I scream, hoping someone would hear me.

The men laughed and Sabin's smile got bigger.

"I'm sorry to inform you, your majesty, but it seems your friends got trapped in one of the rooms and couldn't find their way out."

I freeze, staring at him.

"You lie…" I whispered, fear and pain searing thru me.

They all chuckled again and began to get closer to me.

"I wouldn't lie to you, my Queen."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I felt my mind drift to their faces. All smiling and cheerful a short time ago, now gone.

I suddenly felt hand roughly grad my arms and I was jerked back to reality.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

They laughed and began to drag me down the hall. I struggled and the men lost their smiles.

"Oh fuck this!" One of them said and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

My world went black.

…

more to come as soon as I'm able to get the time! I promise! : )

Btw, thanks to everyone for the support, personal and thru reading my stories. They helped me get back to writing.


	21. Chapter 21

And the story continues! : )

Chapter 21

My head was pounding and I groaned. My body ached all over and a pain shot thru me when I tried to sit up. I groaned again and opened my eyes.

I was in a large room that felt cold despite the large fire going. The bed was extremely large with black silk sheets. I forced myself to sit up and froze when I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a tight black dress with a slit going up to my thigh. The neckline went down showing more than I like. The shoes I was wearing were black flats that were still very elegant but I was thankful they were flats.

_Gonna need to run fast when I can_

I got out of the bed with my body still sore. I guess being blasted thru a wall still takes time to recover from.

I took a few steps and tried to think about everything that had happened.

_Ok… we were all ok when they attacked… grenades thru the windows… fire everywhere… oh God… their dead…_

All three of their faces drifted into my head…

_Mary…Kristin…Christian… all dead because of me…_

Tears fell from my eyes and I sat back on the bed, covering my eyes.

My fault. It was all my fault. If I had just given in to him in the first place, none of this would have happened. I had never cried so hard in my life.

A few moments later when most of my tears subsided, a knock sounded at the large oak doors.

I jumped and stood; ready to fight if I had to.

The door opened and three women entered, head bowed. They were all wearing the same uniform. All were pale and looked miserable.

_Slaves. All humans are slaves here._

They stood in front of me and bowed.

"Your majesty, the King has asked us to escort you to him."

I shivered. _Should have known this was coming._

"And if I refuse to see him?"

They all froze and tensed.

"We- we can rely the message if you wish." One stuttered.

Realization hit me after she spoke.

_They will be blamed. And hurt, even killed if I refuse._

I sighed. "Ok. Take me to him."

They all relaxed and led the way.

The hallways were all the same. A rich deep red carpet with gray walls. Very elegant but cold feeling. The women surrounded me. One in the front leading the way and two behind me. Never once did they raise their heads to look at me.

Finally, we reached two large black doors, which opened at the same time. They continued to lead me thru them and I shivered at the chill that came over me.

It was the large throne room I had seen in my visions. In the very back of the room were the large black marble thrones that had scared me. And standing between them was him in the flesh.

The Dark King.

His back was to us and he seemed to be staring straight ahead. When I was standing in front of him at the base of the small set of steps, the women backed away from me but I felt their presence from behind me.

Silence filled the hall for a moment, and then I heard a long deep sigh.

"I have waited a long time to have you. And now this moment is finally here."

He turned and gave me that same evil smile that haunted my dreams.

"My love."

I suppressed the urge to throw up at his works and folded my arms in front of me, trying to look tough.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me anything so affectionate."

He chuckled and took a few slow steps towards me.

"Yes I do, my dear. You are my queen. Therefore, I am the only one with the right to call you that."

I shook my head and took a step back. "No. You have no right to me at all."

He smirked and cast a quick glance behind me.

"Leave us." He commanded and I heard the shuffling of feet as the women left the room.

I couldn't hide my disgust.

"Slaves. All of them are slaves here."

"Indeed. That is their place and where they will all be soon."

"You have no right to put anyone in their place."

In a flash he was in front of me, towering over me. It was more frightening facing him in real life rather than just dreams and visions.

"Yes I do. I am Kind here. Over all vampires and soon over all humans. You are my Queen and therefore you will obey me and sit by my side and rule."

I dropped my arms making fists, feeling rage run thru me.

"No. You have no power over me. I will not give into you for anything! I will fight with my friends for the humans and kill you with my own hands if I have to!"

The last words I ended up shouting and silence filled the room. He stared at me for several moments then smirked.

"Your right. I have no power over you. But I will soon."

He turned and walked back towards the thrones. With the snap of his fingers, a said door opened and three people entered the room. Sabin was leading two guards, holding what looked like a black ivory box.

The Dark King turned and took the box. After it was in his hands, he turned and smiled at me.

"You know how you blocked me from entering your mind."

"Yes. The necklace." I said, reaching for it. I was thankful it was still around my neck.

"Yes but did you know there were two made by the same person?"

I suddenly felt a chill and took a step back.

"No I didn't."

He took a few steps towards me, talking. "When yours was made, it was meant to protect. This necklace was made for a vampire to better control his own stubborn bride. It have him complete control and made her completely obedient."

He tilted his head and smiled.

"I think it's time to see if it still works."

I turned and tried to run, but in a flash the two other men were grabbing my arms, keeping me in place.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

He opened the box and pulled out a black choker. It was beautiful but just looking at it made me horrified.

He approached me with ease and once in front of me, he ripped the other necklace off my neck.

I felt naked without it. My mind suddenly felt lighter already and it made me wonder what would happen to me.

The Dark Kind caressed my neck slightly.

"Don't worry love. Everything is as it should be now."

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late.

As soon as he reached the choker around my neck, I felt tears fall from my eyes.

_Jaiden I'm so sorry…_

The necklace snapped around my neck, and I drifted away…

…..

HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Review please : )


	22. Chapter 22

The plot thickens! Hahahaaaa!

Chapter 22

My mind wasn't my own. I knew that much. But I was still aware of everything. When I opened my eyes, I was on my knees I became conscious. I must have keeled over when the necklace came around me.

In my head, I was fighting desperately to take control of my body, but nothing was happening.

"Arise, my Queen." He said in that deep voice.

I stood without hesitation and looked into his face.

He was smiling and he reached out and cupped my cheek.

_DON'T TOUCH ME! _I screamed in my head.

He pulled me closer to him.

"Kiss me."

_NO!_

But I did. My clops closed around his and I felt his tongue enter my mouth, caressing mine. It was cold and I felt nothing.

_GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFLETMEGO!_

We broke apart and his arms came around me as I stood there, waiting for another command.

"Sabin."

He knelt before us.

"My king."

"Destroy those men. They touched my bride."

Before the two men could blink, Sabin swung his sword and their heads came off. I probably would have vomited if I could.

The Dark King stroked my hair.

"No one else can touch you. You are mine. Now and forever."

He led me back to the throne and sat, making me sit in his lap.

"Sabin, have the others been disposed of?"

"Yes my king. The men who touched our queen are dead."

"Very good." He continued stroking my hair, smiling.

_LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER! DON'T TOUCH ME!_

A few servants entered, this time men and women. They stood in front of us and one carried the small velvet pillow and the black crown. Sabin snatched the pillow and the servants backed away. Sabin knelt in front of us and held out the pillow.

The Dark King grabbed it gently and placed it on my head.

"Yes, everything is now as it should be."

I may have smiled on the outside, but I was screaming on the inside.

…..

Time seemed slow but I knew hours passed by. I was dressed by servants in an elegant dark blue ball gown with the crown still on my head. My hair looked gorgeous. I had never looked that good before, but I would have given anything to have torn the dress off and rip the crown off my head.

On the opposite throne was the Dark King dressed to match, But in more black than blue. His own crown matched mine but larger and more to his style.

I bet he enjoys wearing it. But he still knows I'm the one suppose to rule over them all, not him.

Vampires and their brides filled the hall, all dressed in elegant ball gowns and suits. They laughed and talked, drinking wine and, what I assumed, blood.

_How many people had to die just for their enjoyment?_

My body was smiling and watching everyone.

One by one, couples and single vampires came and knelt in front of us.

"Our most humble blessings upon you and the Queen, your majesty."

"Long rein our wonderful rulers!"

"May you continue to rule until the end of time, my liege!"

Over and over, couple would spout out corny lines in front of us. I smiled but the Dark King simply nodded in acknowledgment.

After a while they stopped, but then the side door opened and two guards were dragging a young man in. He looked about 17 and scared out of his mind.

"My king. We have your present for you Queen."

Oh God no…

The King stood and held his hand to me. I took it and stood, still fighting in my mind.

"You haven't fed yet, have you my love?"

"I have not taken from a human personally." I responded obediently.

He smiled. "Then learn our new ways my love. Drink from him."

I walked over to the boy and smelled his fear. I hadn't fed in a long time so my fangs were throbbing.

The boy cringed. "Please don't hurt me! Please! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Every vampire in the hall laughed but I cringed on the inside.

This isn't me! Stop it stop it STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!

I approached the boy and he cringed.

"Please…" He whispered.

I bent to his neck and everyone watched in anticipation. The King seemed excited about my feeding.

The boy cringed as my breath fell on his neck.

_STTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!_

I froze. My fangs were aching but my body had frozen.

The hall went silent and everyone then began to mutter in confusion.

My body tried to force itself to sink my fangs into his skin but my mind finally had broken thru to some point.

_GET OFF HIM NOW!_

"My love?"

With a jolt, I pushed him away and I was on my knees, arms wrapped around myself.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

"RUN!" I gasped to the boy.

He didn't hesitate to start running thru the crowd to the doors, and in their stupor they let him pass. I knew he wouldn't make it, but at least I let him get a start.

I sat on the ground shaking, fighting to take control again.

_WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!_

"ENOUGH!" The Dark King roared and everyone jumped but me.

I felt myself be snatched off the ground and into his arms.

"LEAVE EVERYONE!"

People scrambled out of the room in fear.

He ran out of the room with me in his arms, Sabin followed. I continued shivering and fighting to wake up.

We burst into his master bedroom and he laid me on the bed.

Sabin stood outside the door, making sure no one came near. The Dark King crawled on top of me and swung his leg over my body.

"I was going to do this anyway. It's a little soon, but it needs to be done."

My body was still shaking and my mind fighting. He bent over me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"This is a vampire's marriage."

Before I could blink, his fangs pierced my neck and I gasped.

I always imagined my first time being fed from pleasurable. Like the time I saw Kristin and Daniel in the gym. But this was painful for me. My neck throbbed and I felt as if my life was being drained away.

After several moments he pulled away, licking the blood from his lips.

"You taste very sweet, my love."

I just laid here for several moments, my strength fading again.

He lifted his own wrist and bit hard on the vein. My head was lifted up and he pressed my mouth to it, making his own blood run down my throat.

He smiled as he laid me back down.

"We are now joined, my love. Now and forever."

I started screaming again on the inside, feeling more lost than ever.

…

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been going thru a lot but im going to start getting back to writing. Especially since it is my escape from reality for a while. I will be writing again and I promise to make it up to everyone somehow for the long wait : )


	23. Chapter 23

Here we go people!

Chapter 23

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in bed, alone, thank goodness. I knew my mind was gone again. I could only hope I could fight back again soon to take control again.

The door opened and three women entered.

"Your highness, we are to get you dressed and take you to your husband."

I sat up immediately and allowed them to dress me. I tried to fight the movement, but I couldn't feel any connection to my own body anymore.

They dressed me in a simple black dress that was too revealing for me. After I was dressed, I followed them deep into the place. I assumed it was the dungeon they were leading me to. The walls were made of stone and torches lit the way. It reminded me of a medieval castle.

We entered a room that was lit by a fireplace. It was large with a red rug on the floor. In the room was a table with restraints to hold a person down. In the center, chains hung down to hold the wrists of a prisoner. A wall held several different tools that made me want to shudder.

And he was there. The Dark King.

Today, he was dressed in all black. He held no smile as he looked at me.

"Leave us." He commanded and the women left.

I stood there staring at him as he approached me. H stood inches from my face. I wish I could spit in it.

"You hate me. I can see it in your eyes. Your body may listen to me, but your eyes hate and loathe me. They should not. You are supposed to love and obey me. Only me!"

I didn't flinch as he yelled the words. Only stared, finally happy to make him furious at something.

He walked away from me, admiring a whip on the wall.

"As soon as we were joined by blood, I was able to see into your mind. Every little memory was mine to see."

I felt my heart skip a beat at a realization.

He turned back to me, fury in his face.

"You slept with him. Jaiden."

My heart pounded but the rest of my body didn't respond. He took the whip down and turned to face me.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to see how things should be willingly. But you choose to be stubborn. And you betrayed me by giving your boy to another."

My heart seemed to stop and he paced in front of me.

"I will have my way, Brianna. In the end I will have you as mine. And it will be willingly."

He stopped pacing and faced me.

"Stand below the chains."

I moved forward, my heart speeding as I realized what he was going to do.

He raised my arms and chained them, leaving me chained in the middle of the room. I began fighting again, trying to get control of my body.

He paced around me, looking my boy up and down. I felt like a piece of meat.

"I don't want to damage your beauty. Thankfully you will heal."

He cracked the whip.

"This is going to hurt."

In a flash, I felt the first strike of the whip on my back. In screamed in pain and felt blood run down my back. He whipped again and I screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. He froze and I quickly looked down. The necklace had broken when he stuck me with the whip. I turned to face him and gave him what I hoped was a cold smile as he stared at me, obviously surprised.

"I hate you! With every fiber of my being! I will never love you! Do what you want to me, but I will not give in to you!"

He snarled and slammed the whip into me again, making me scream.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME!"

"I HATE YOU!"

It went on for a long time, from what I remember. Pain seared into me with every lash. I could feel my blood rolling down my body. If I was human, I would be dead by now.

Finally, I felt myself black out.

…..

I woke later in the bedroom. My body was in pain all over. I also felt the necklace tight around my neck again. He must have fixed it. Large band-aids covered most of my body. All but my face.

_Guess he still wants me to look pretty for him…_

I felt my body sit up. Even while I wasn't in control of my body, I still winced in pain. I still managed to stand and go over to the large window. Nothing but trees could be seen but even those were almost swallowed by the darkness.

_This whole place is nothing but darkness…_

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door and two servants entered.

"Your majesty, we are here to remove your bandages."

It took some time and they tried to be gentle, but I sat in a large armchair while they took of the bandages. The whip marks had become small red stripes on my skin. They felt tender, but mostly healed.

After they were removed, they helped me into a deep red dress that, again, was too revealing for my taste.

The door opened and the Dark King entered, a smile back on his lips. I wanted to beat that smile off of him until he stopped moving.

"How is my lovely wife today?"

My body smiled obediently. "I feel wonderful, love."

_Oh yeah, he's in control again. I would never call him that._

He waved his hand and the servants left, bowing and never turning their backs to him.

He sat in the opposite armchair and gestured me over to him. My body went obediently and I sat in his lap. He started stroking my hair.

"You know why you had to be punished."

"Of course, Love."

"Your body is mine now. No other man may touch you. Not ever. As soon as your body fully heals, I intend to take what's mine."

My body smiled but inside, I wanted to vomit. He was going to rape me as soon as I was physically fit.

"Jaiden stole something very precious from me. It's a shame I wont get to have my revenge either."

The way he said it made me worry.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I couldn't tell if the necklace allowed me to say it, or if I was finally mentally strong enough for myself to ask.

"My men caught Jaiden and a few of his petty followers a few days ago. They wont be bothering us anymore."

My mind froze and my body started shaking.

He gave me a dark smile. "Something wrong my love?"

_He was torturing me with this… and enjoying it…_

My body allowed tears to leave my eyes.

His smile seemed to widen. "Yes, my love?"

"I… I'm just…so happy…"

I screamed inside my head.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought."

He leaned in for a kiss as I felt my heart turn to ice

…..

TADA! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update as soon as I could. Oh, and a heads up… THE END IS COMING SOON! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	24. Chapter 24

Hope everyone enjoyed their thanksgiving! Here's more!

Chapter 24

He finally left me alone after a while. My body was still sore and healing. By tomorrow, I knew it would be healed. But I no longer cared.

_If Jaiden is dead, then I no longer care what happens to me. I will never feel love again. Or happiness. Everything is dead to me._

My body was still in his control, but my mind and soul still was mine. Pain still soared thru me. I felt numb. Part of me had a shred of hope that he was lying about Jaiden. But the words alone caused me pain.

Servants came and went. Time was a blur to me. Several times I was forced to sit in that throne and smile at the many subject who came and addressed us as King and Queen.

I tried to ignore it all. Every touch the Dark King gave me made me sick. I would love nothing more than to give him as much pain as he has given me.

After another couple of days, my body was no longer sore and the scars were completely gone. I was given plenty of blood in a crystal glass. I drank only when I was ordered to. At least he wasn't making me drink from humans.

I was sitting in a chair next to the large window in my room staring out into the night. When I wasn't in the throne room being paraded around like a doll, I was in here. The same room he slaughtered innocent people while I watched from inside his head.

I use to try and think of ways to break free from his hold and run away from him. Now I don't see the point if I had nothing to live for.

The door opened and the Dark King walked in. He was wearing dark trousers and a matching shirt with black boots. He looked very sinister.

He walked up to me, smiling. He dropped down on one knee in front of me and stroked my hair.

"You look as lovely as ever, my love. You truly were a queen worth waiting for."

My body smiled.

His hand went from my hair to slowly dragging one finger around my neck where the necklace was.

"I wish I could take this off. But you would still fight me, wouldn't you? You will never stop fighting."

I said nothing but kept smiling.

"This body may belong to me now, but your mind is still your own. It's a shame this necklace can't give me that too."

Finally, I stopped trying to ignore him and started listening. Maybe I would hear more about this damn necklace.

He continued stroking my neck.

"This was made for the same reason I need it. A powerful vampire only wanted his woman to accept him. But she too was stubborn and fought him. In every way she could. It took him many years to have this necklace created. It was given as a gift to her as a way of showing he was finally going to leave her. She believed him and put it on to be kind. But he finally had her."

His smile widened.

"Just like I have you"

My mind was spinning with thought.

_But how did she break free? There had to be a way!_

He went back to stroking my face and hair.

"I won't be foolish like that man. He took it off after a few centuries, thinking he finally had her faithfulness. That fool truly thought he had her. Instead, she drove a steak thru his heart while he slept and had the other necklace made so no one else could control her."

His hand went into his pocket and he brought out the other necklace.

"At lease I now have the collection."

I itched to grab it from him.

He placed the necklace on the table, right in front of me.

"That necklace will never touch your neck again. From now on, that necklace will be the only thing you wear. Other than your crown."

His hand reached out and took the crown from my head, placing it on the table next to the necklace I was desperate to wear again.

He gave me a dark look.

"But you wont need that at the moment."

I felt myself suddenly be grabbed into his arms and my mind went into panic mode.

_I'M GONNA BE RAPED!_

He placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, both his legs on either side of me. My mind raced to break free and get away from him.

His hand traveled from my face and down my body, touching my breast and stomach. He slowly started to reach his hand under the skirt of my dress.

I gasped as he touched my most intimate place.

"Don't worry, my queen. I'm a very generous lover. I'll give you pleasure that no one else ever could."

His hands then went to the back of my dress and started unzipping the back.

"I'm starting to enjoy these up to date dresses. Much easier to remove then in the earlier centuries."

In a flash, the dress was removed from my body and I lay on the bed in nothing but a pair of white panties.

His eyes traveled down my body and I felt cold from the inside out.

"I always get what I want. Everything…" He whispered. More to himself than me.

I couldn't move, but I couldn't stop the tear in my eye from falling.

_My life is over…_

He lowered himself to my face and placed a cold kiss on my lips.

Before he broke away from me, the door burst open and two guards came in this Sabin in the lead.

The dark King snarled and quickly threw a blanket over my body. My arms clutched it to me, shivering from the cold.

At least I can do this much…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He snarled at the men, standing in the doorway out of breath.

Sabin immediately fell to his knees and the other two followed.

"My king, we apologize for the offence, but we are under attack!"

His face cleared of all expression for a moment, as if for the first time he was clueless. After a second, he was on his feet charging for the door.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Most of the guards outside are dead. We can't find the intruders but our guards keep falling!"

The Dark King growled and followed them out, apparently forgetting about me for the moment.

I got out of the bed and grabbed the dress, putting it back on quickly. I was cold and shivering.

Well… I didn't get any orders. Maybe I can still try and do other things.

I went to the table and tried to make myself grab the necklace, but my hand wouldn't move.

He did say I couldn't have it around me neck again… damn it…

I dropped my hand and tried to make my way to the door.

Maybe I can find someone to help get this necklace off

Before I reached the door, it burst open and two servants entered and bowed.

"We apologize your majesty, but your king wants you to wait in the throne room. He feels you will be safer there."

I sighed and followed them.

There goes my plan…

As soon as I entered the throne room, I saw several guards in front of the Dark King, kneeling.

"You all have your orders! Protect my castle and my Queen!"

They all gave a nod and swiftly left. He turned to me and motioned me to come to him. My body went to him and sat on my throne as his body ordered me to.

He turned to the servants.

"Where is her crown? My queen must always wear it when in the presence of her subjects!"

They quickly bowed and left to retrieve it.

He turned to me.

"Do not leave this room or this chair until I order you to. I don't know who would dare attack out castle but they will be taken care of quickly and painfully."

The two servants returned with the crown on the velvet pillow and knelt in front of him. He snatched the crown and placed it back on my head.

"Never take this off unless I do it."

I smiled and nodded.

He waved his hand and the servants left quickly, obviously afraid.

He sat on the opposite throne, obviously waiting for something.

After about what seemed forever of sitting there, Sabin swiftly entered the room and knelt down in front of him.

"Well?" The Dark King demanded.

"My king, we do not know the intruders. We have only spotted them wearing all black with masks. We cannot identify them"

He growled and stood, pacing.

"How many guards have fallen?"

"Several sire. We are still trying to locate and capture them."

"Kill all but one. I want to question them personally."

Sabin stood to go, but the front doors to the room burst open. Sabin drew his sword and stood in front of us, ready to fight.

Several large men in black clothes and masks charged into the room. Most held guns while others had knives or crossbows.

"You really should change your tactics Vlad. Guards carrying nothing but swords? Very old fashioned." Said the deep voiced man in the lead.

I blinked. _ Vlad? Really?_

He growled and stood, obviously not intimidated.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you attack my castle!"

The man chuckled. "Yes, my men and I sure have some balls coming here. But this is the last time we fight Vlad. One of us will fall."

The man finally took off his mask. He was very handsome yet very intimidating. His smile made him almost as sinister looking as the Dark King.

_Oh wait… VLAD…_

He snickered and raised his gun.

"I'm going to enjoy blowing you to pieces. You slaughtered my family along with several other innocence. You also took the only chance of hope for the future we have." He cast me a glance. "We are here to rescue our queen."

I flare of hope rose in my chest, but extinguished a moment later.

_There's no point in being rescued if Jaiden isn't with me…_

Vlad laughed. "You think I keep her here against her will? She came to me willingly! She knows her destiny is with me, at my side!"

The man looked to me.

"My lady, is this true?"

My body smiled. "Yes. I am here to be with my king and husband."

My mind screamed. _They don't know about the necklace… _

Vlad smiled at him. "You see? She is only fulfilling the prophecy as she should. She is my wife and Queen. There is nothing anyone can do to take her from me now."

I felt tears in my eyes again.

"That's because you're controlling her."

My eyes traveled all over for the source of the voice. One man stepped out of the crowd, mask still on.

He put his hand on the leaders shoulder.

"Curtis, look at her neck. She's being controlled by dark power."

Curtis looked and nodded. "I see it now."

Vlad glared at the new man up front.

The man chuckled and removed his mask, making Vlad snarl.

My eyes widened.

_Jaiden!_

…..

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. More to come with more reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter is dedicated to my friend whose birthday is on the 23rd. Happy birthday!

This is also my last chapter for the holidays. Merry Christmas! (Or Happy holidays. Whatever you celebrate)

Chapter 25

My heart was beating fast. The next thing I knew, I was standing and took a step forward. My eyes never left his.

"SIT DOWN!" Vlad snarled at me.

My body took a step back, but I remained standing, wanting to run into his arms.

Jaiden took a step towards me.

"Brianna, your will is stronger than any necklace or magic. You can break it."

"BRIANNA, OBEY ME!"

My body started shaking. The necklace was telling me to obey him, but my heart was telling me to run to Jaiden.

"J-Jaiden…" I whispered.

He must have heard me. A small smile appeared on his face.

Then, without warning, a burst of pain coursed thru me, making me scream. My hand whipped to my neck, snatched the necklace, and threw it to the floor.

Silence filled the room and I felt all eyes on me. Tears traveled down my face and I felt control return to me and me alone.

I turned and looked directly at Vlad, smiling.

"Consider this a divorce"

In a moment, chaos broke in the room. The men there to save me cheered and charged forward while soldiers of Vlad appeared and charged at them, all ready to fight and die for their cause.

I tried to run to Jaiden, but in an instant, the warriors swallowed him up in the crowd. I ran forward, searching desperately while trying not to get caught in the fighting. After charging forward myself, I felt myself lifted up and was in the corner of the room in a moment.

I looked and it was Curtis.

"Stay here until we can get you out." He shouted over the noise.

"I want to go to Jaiden!" I shouted back

"Wait till it is safe! He will get you out of here!"

I nodded and he returned to the battle. I stayed huddled in the corner, looking around. Several times I saw soldiers falling, dead. I kept praying I saw none of ours fall. Or Jaiden. I also saw Christian, Daniel, and Andrew in the crowd. Several men had taken their masks off, not afraid for their enemy to see who they were fighting.

I also saw no sign of Vlad. I was ready to run the moment I saw him coming towards me. Hopefully he was too busy fighting.

Finally, in the crowd, I saw Jaiden.

"JAIDEN!" I called. His head turned and he saw me instantly. I smiled and ran towards him. He charged right at me, his eyes only on me.

I dodged the men around me, the battle spreading to the whole room now, leaving room for me to finally move and avoid those fighting. I reached for Jaiden, as he was just a few steps away from me.

At the last moment, I saw his eyes go wide.

"NO! He screamed.

I felt myself being jerked back into a pair of strong arms. Vlad kept his arms wrapped around me, moving back towards the front of the room at lightning speed.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling. He ignored me and stood in front of the thrones, his arms still strongly around me.

Out of the crowd, I saw Curtis charging forward, ready to die if it meant finally killing his enemy.

Vlad flashed an evil smile and held me in front of him.

"Would you risk your Queen?" He said, smugly.

Curtis stopped and Jaiden joined him, his own gun raised, ready to fire.

"Let her go! You wouldn't kill her. She's to valuable to you as much as she is to us!" Jaiden snarled.

Vlad chuckled.

"Your right. She is valuable to both of us. But now so am I to her life."

All three of us looked confused.

Vlad's hand came across his own face, his nail leaving a large cut, with a small drop of blood trailing down his cheek.

I shuddered, feeling a small prick on my own cheek. I suddenly felt pain and a wetness there.

Curtis and Jaiden went pale and their eyes went wide and I knew.

"You see Gentlemen? We are joined! Truly married! My death means her own!" Vlad announced.

I noticed several people stopped fighting and turned to watched the scene at hand. Most of Vlad soldiers had been knocked out on the floor, or killed.

I shuddered at the look of horror on every ones face.

I could only imagine what I looked like.

Vlad leaned forward and placed his head on my shoulder, letting everyone see the matching wounds.

"Now… what will you do…kill me and her?"

…

sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to post something before the holidays and for my friends birthday. Happy Birthday my friend and happy holidays to everyone! : )

Hopefully more soon after the holidays


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry about the wait on this update. I had a lot going on so this had to wait. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy : )

Chapter 26

I felt the chill drift thru the room as his words sank in. If he died, I died as well.

_How could this have happened?_

I struggled in his grip as I tried to pull away, but his grip was painfully firm.

"That's not true!" I yelled. "You whipped me and you weren't harmed!"

I saw Jaiden's eyes darken even more at my words but all I heard was Vlad's dark laugh in my ear.

"That is because you are not as nearly as strong as I am. I can block any bit of pain from you whenever I want. The only thing I cannot stop is death itself."

He turned his attention back to the crowd.

"So what will you do… kill me AND her and loose this… 'salvation' you all have been waiting for? Or will you finally give in to what is eventually going to happen?"

The men froze and some looked around, obviously clueless on what they should do.

I still struggled.

"Don't worry about me! Get him!" I yelled at them but they remained motionless.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched the defeat slowly enter their eyes.

"Please…" I whimpered.

The men slowly lost their fighting stances and seemed to slump their shoulders in defeat. What was left of Vlad's men stood and smiled in victory.

"No…" I whispered as the men slowly began to drop to their knees.

I could feel Vlad smile in victory and felt him begin to stroke my hair.

"And so we begin our reign as King and Queen, my love." He whispered in my ear.

"No!"

I watched the men all slowly bow down in front of us.

"NO!" I screamed.

Something happened then that I never would have imagined. A power I never knew before suddenly flowed thru me. Hot and painful, yet I didn't scream. I embraced it. I cast Vlad away from me with the flick of my hand.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said to him.

Even my voice sounded different. Deeper yet lighter.

The men all suddenly stood yet backed away, looking afraid of me for the first time.

All but Jaiden.

His eyes looked brighter. Hopeful.

My eyes softened for a moment when I saw him.

"I love you" I mouthed to him, and then turned back to Vlad, ready to do what I had to.

He was on his knees, slightly confused for a moment, and then his eyes went wide as he took me in. He seemed speechless for the first time.

"Do not dare lay your filthy hands on me." I commanded. It felt as though my power was speaking and not me.

And for the first time I was glad to not have control over myself.

He snarled and stood.

"Your hands are just as filthy as mine, my queen."

"Not like yours. You are dirtied with the blood of thousands of innocent people who died for nothing but your own gain. You were born to be a king, yet you soiled the title for your own disgusted world. You are not worthy to sit on a throne."

He snarled.

"And you think yourself worthy to be a queen? A woman who wasn't even born a vampire! A woman who not that long ago was nothing but a pathetic human?"

I stood taller and I swear he seemed to shrink back.

"I was born a human… but died and was re-born to this form. My power has always been asleep inside of me, waiting." I half turned to the crowd, addressing them now as well.

"I am ready to step up as I was born to do. And if you are willing to accept me, I will not let my people down."

Vlad's laughter was cruel as it rang thru the room. I looked back to him.

"You think you were made to follow? A little girl with no power! No knowledge! I was made to be king! My blood is pure! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL RULE!"

I stood tall and faced him head on, looking into his red eyes as his own dark power rose in him.

"No. You will not."

Then it burst. My power overflowed from my body just as his did. I felt it for a moment, and I almost screamed at the contact. But I held my ground. I couldn't see anything but my own white light for several moments. I closed my eyes and let it happen.

After a moment, when I felt the darkness of his power subside, I opened my eyes and saw him on the ground.

I slowly walked towards him and took him in. He lay on the floor, arms stretched out. He looked petrified and couldn't move. His eyes held fear for what must have been the first time in centuries.

"I hope you enjoy this feeling of helplessness. That is the feeling you have given thousands of innocent people for hundreds of years. But no more. With my power, I have taken away your own darkness and sealed it within myself. You have no power."

His face snarled at me as he struggled to move.

"You… c-cannot kill me…" He fought to say.

"No… I cannot. But I don't have to. In your veins is the pure blood of vampires. You cannot die by lack of blood or age, however. So I have no choice but to imprison you."

His eyes went wide. "N-no!"

I gave him a soft smile. "Yes. To destroy you will mean I destroy myself. I will not leave my people to darkness as you have. I will do what you could have done. And I will do this while you are imprisoned. Hidden so no one will be harmed by you again."

Another blast of my power, and his eyes closed. I knew he wouldn't stay that way for long, but it would be long enough to do what needed to be done.

I turned to the crowd of men. All of them seemed to look at me with awe and wonder. I wondered what I looked like with this kind of power emanating from me.

Jaiden stepped forward, the only one not afraid.

"My Queen." He said about to drop down to his knees, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. I suddenly felt light-headed. Darkness was closing in on me.

I leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

When I was done, he nodded.

"Yes, my Queen."

"Hurry." I said gently, and then darkness came over me.

…..

CLIFFHANGER! More to come soon with reviews : )


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry about the long wait for the update. Been busy with other things. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 27

My body was sore. Before I opened my eyes, I knew I was lying in a large bed soft bed. I forced my eyes to open, and tried to sit up, only to fall flat on my back.

"Keep still. Your body will be worn out for a while."

My eyes jumped open again at the sound of the voice.

"Jaiden!"

He was sitting by her side on the bed, a small smile on his face. His hand was warm in mine. I never wanted to let him go.

With all the strength I had, I shot up and wrapped my arms around his neck. We both held each other for several moments.

A cough in the room drew our attention.

At the end of the bed were Christian, Curtis, and Andrew.

"Well, don't stop on our account." Christian muttered, clearly amused.

We separated but still held out hands.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" Curtis asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I… I remember everyone fighting. Then He grabbed me… and I remember this power coming out of me…"

I looked to Jaiden. "What happened to me?"

Jaiden smiled at me. "That was the power that has always been inside you. The one that was hiding until you finally let it out. That power is what makes you our true queen."

"It felt as if someone else took over my body."

"In a way, that is what happened." Curtis said. "Someday, that power may finally be released forever."

I shuddered at the thought.

"But… what about Vlad? The Dark King? Is he finally dead?"

They exchanged glances.

"No. We followed your orders." Jaiden said.

"Wait, what orders? I didn't tell you anything."

"Yes you did. Right before you blacked out."

"What did I tell you?"

Curtis looked angry for a moment.

"We couldn't kill him. So we did as you instructed. At this moment, the Dark King is now in a coffin laced with silver. It would never kill him but it will keep him weak. He will have no access to blood. We have a team burying him several feet into the earth."

"Where is he being buried?"

"I'm sorry, but the only ones who will know that are the small team who are taking care of it. We are positive several of his followers are still lurking around and will do anything to bring him back to power."

I felt anger fill me up instantly.

"But why not tell me? I was the one who told you to do it!"

"Yes you did. And it was also you in your power that told us where to bury him. Maybe someday when your power fully matures, you will remember. But for now, I am sorry. I will not tell. Not even you, my Queen."

I looked away from Curtis, not wanting to exactly tell him I never wanted that power to fully take over me.

Jaiden looked to the men.

"Will you please give us a moment alone? "

Curtis nodded and he and Christian made their way to the door.

Andrew stood there. "I'll follow you guys in a moment."

They gave him a glance but continued out the door.

Me and Jaiden both looked to Andrew, wondering what he would say. Especially since the last time we were all together like this, things didn't exactly end well.

"I wanted to talk to you two before, but I never got the chance to tell you before all hell broke loose."

I tensed but Jaiden's expression didn't change.

"I… I am happy for you. For both of you. I hope one day I can be as happy with someone of my own. But I don't hate either of you. Please know that."

I let out a breath and smiled at him.

"Thank you Andrew. I'm sure the right girl will come along someday."

He gave me a small smile back.

"Yeah, well I'm alright with being the bachelor of the group until then."

Jaiden stood and gave his brother a quick hug.

"Thank you brother."

Andrew nodded and left, leaving me and Jaiden alone.

I sighed.

"Now what Jaiden? I mean, we finally got rid of him. But… something just doesn't feel right."

Jaiden sat back beside me and took my hands in his.

"I know. And after some time, we will finally have the peace we have been waiting for. Just give it some time for everything to fall into place."

"I… I'm scared Jaiden."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest for now. Let us take care of things for now."

I sighed and leaned back into my pillow. Wanting just a few hours of peace before I started my rule as a Queen.

….

I woke up a few hours later feeling much better than before. I didn't like looking around the room and seeing I was alone. I got up and walked over to the closet to see if full of all sorts of clothes. I settled with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

_Was I really that fast asleep they brought all this in and I didn't hear them?_

Looking around the room, I saw I was in the same room Vlad kept me in. But new furniture had been brought in, making the room look more bright and less depressing. Black curtains still hung from the windows. The large fireplace was still there but on the opposite wall was a large TV with a DVD player and surround sound.

_Wow… I really did sleep like the dead._

The door to the room opened and I turned, hoping to see Jaiden.

Instead, it was a middle-age looking woman. She had dark eyes and hair and a very kind looking face. She wore a very simple maid uniform that looked like it was from the 1800's.

She gave me a very friendly smile.

"Did you rest well, your Majesty?"

"I did. May I ask who are you?"

She curtsied. "My name is Monica. I am the head maid of this house. I am glad to finally make your acquaintance, your Majesty."

I blushed. "Well… I'm glad to meet you too. But there's no need to call me 'Your Majesty'. You can call me Brianna."

She continued smiling as she shook her head.

"I could not do that. You are above my station and I will address you as you are, your Majesty."

I opened my mouth to speak but thru the door came rushing two familiar individuals.

"Brianna!"

"Mary! Kristin!"

We all hugged and laughed.

"I thought I would never see you guys again!" I practically cried.

"Neither did we!" Said Kristin "We were so glad to hear you were ok."

"Come on!" Mary said, grabbing my hand. "Everyone wants to meet you!"

"Who?"

"Everyone in your kingdom!" Mary said, smiling. "They all want to meet their queen!"

"But-"

Before I could say anything else, they both pulled me out of the room.

As we walked out of the room and into the hall, I noticed all the changes that were being made. The place suddenly didn't seem so dark and depressing. All of the maids and workers seemed happy and all smiled at me.

Finally, we entered the throne room and my breath caught in my throat.

The room was filled with vampires and their brides. As soon as the door closed behind me, all eyes were on me. Mary and Kristin pushed me further into the room as Jaiden walked over to me. Standing in front of the throne room was Jaiden, Andrew, Christian, Curtis, and Daniel.

Jaiden walked over too me and took my hand, leading me to the front of the people. I looked over and saw there was only one throne now. Instead of the large black chairs was a single large white throne. It was beautiful.

Jaiden stood beside me, facing everyone in the room.

"All hail the Queen!" jaiden said, his voice echoing thru the room.

Everyone raised their wine glasses. I noticed while some people looked overjoyed while others hardly looked pleased.

Jaiden continued speaking

"Today begins the rule of our true ruler and destined Queen. Anyone who wishes to live and peace is more than welcome to embrace her and follow her. But if there is anyone who would wish to do her harm, know I will personally make sure that the person responsible will suffer a fate worse than death. It is now time for peace to reign. Follow her, and live in peace."

They all raised their glasses further in the air.

"All hail the queen!" They shouted.

I gave them a small smile.

_I hope I know what I'm doing…_

….

Later, when everyone finally left, I was alone in the throne room, sitting in the chair with nothing but my thoughts.

_I don't know if I can do this…_

"Is my Queen finally enjoying the silence of the room?"

I looked up and smiled at Jaiden.

"Its nice after you throwing me to the wolves like that."

"That was not my intention and you know it. The people needed to know who is now ruling over them. And all of them have been warned that none of the dark Kings followers will harm you."

"Yeah, some of them didn't look pleased to see me."

"I'm sad to say that some vampires don't like change. They will be stubborn, but they will eventually give in."

I sighed. "I… I don't know if I can do this Jaiden."

Jaiden knelt in front of me and took my hands.

"You are not alone here. We are all here to help you. All of us will stay by your side and be here whenever you need us."

"But… what if I mess up? What is he comes back? Or what if I turn out to be a horrible queen?"

He smiled and places his hand against my cheek.

"You are too worried about the future. Just wait and see. Things will be just fine Brianna."

I smiled and leaned into his hand, feeling much better with him comforting me.

"You're a lot less stuck up than when I first met you." I teased.

He laughed. "Before you, I never thought I would finally smile or laugh again. You opened my eyes for the first time in several centuries."

I laughed.

After a moment, his hand slipped away from my face.

"Do you remember when we first met? What you threatened to do to me after this was all over?"

I was confused until I saw him drop to his hands and knees.

"I beg your forgiveness for ever thinking you could not do this. You are indeed worthy to be my Queen and I beg that you forgive me. What could I ever do to make it up to you?"

I started laughing as he looked up at me.

"How did I know you would do that?"

"Because you know me so well now."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well… there is one thing I've always wanted to do…"

"And what is that?"

I leaned in and whispered into his ear.

He laughed.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

….

Next chapter will be the last for this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I let the breeze flow thru my hair and looked towards the night sky. This vacation was turning out to be better than expected.

"It's beautiful here Jaiden!"

"Was it what you imagined?' He asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"This is so much better than what I dreamed about."

I looked out at the Mediterranean Sea and watched the waves.

"When are we leaving for Paris?"

"In a few days. I though you would enjoy being here in Marseille for a while."

It took three months, but Jaiden was finally able to get me out of our new home to take out vacation. Curtis had promised to keep an eye on things while we were gone.

"Oh Jaiden, Thank you!" I said, turning and wrapping my arms around him. "Promise me we can buy a summer home here! Or even move here!"

Jaiden laughed.

"First you demanded this vacation, driving me nuts for three months until it happened, now your demanding we move here and we only landed a few hours ago?"

"Well, yeah. I am the Queen after all."

Jaiden kissed me on the forehead.

"Maybe one day. But for now, lets enjoy this vacation before we return home. We have many things to do before we consider moving here."

I sighed. "Promise me you will be here with me every step of the way."

"I promise Brianna. I will always be by your side. Forever until out time is done."

I wasn't sure what the future was going to hold. But I know with Jaiden and all my friends by my side, I knew I would be all right.

The end

?

…..

I hope you have all enjoyed this story, because I can tell you how much I enjoyed writing it. I just wish I could have updated it as often as I wanted to. But I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all continue to read my stories and I look forward to writing more in the future

Thank you everyone!

Kurby


End file.
